


Collegiate

by Jestana



Category: The Nanny
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CC, Niles, Maxwell, and Fran all attend college together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a short little ditty. Just 1k words. It ended up being over 30k instead. *headdesk* I don't remember exactly what inspired this AU, but it was originally a high school AU. As I started brainstorming, I realized it would work better as a college AU. Then it pretty much took over my writing life. That was back on April 14th. A month and a half later of fairly steady writing, it's pretty much done except for the epilogue.

"Niles! Niles! I did it! I'm gonna be Hero!" Fran Fine squealed, bouncing up to him as he approached the theater with his best friend.

He returned her hug with a laugh. "Congratulations, Fran. That's wonderful news. Did you see who else made it?"

"Oh! No!" She dashed back to the doors where the cast list for the play had been posted.

One other person stood there and Fran hugged her as she stood there. "Oh, CC! You're Beatrice! That's great! We're cousins _and_ roommates!"

"We're only cousins for the play, Fine," CC Babcock answered coolly as the two men arrived.

Niles stifled a chuckle and started perusing the cast list. He stopped and stared when he saw his name. _I did it. I'm going to be--_ "Benedick?"

"Congratulations, old man," Maxwell Sheffield clapped Niles on the shoulder. "Can't wait to see you and CC at each other's throats."

Fran laughed, sidling up next to Maxwell. "They do that already. It was typecasting!"

"Congratulations to the three of you," CC told them stiffly, turning and striding away.

Niles frowned after her. "Three?"

"Oh, yeah, Maxwell got cast as Claudio." Fran grinned up at them. "Congratulations, 'honey'."

Smiling, he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "And congratulations to you, too, 'darling'."

"Congratulations to you both," Niles shook Maxwell's hand, and then turned and hurried in the direction CC had gone. Unfortunately, by the time he reached the spot where he'd last seen her, she was gone and he had no idea which way to go. _Damn! I hoped to negotiate a truce with her!_

* * *

"What do you mean you two haven't rehearsed this at all?" Mr. Fields demanded, looking from one to the other. "We blocked this weeks ago!"

Out in the seats, Maxwell scrambled to his feet, approaching the stage. "CC and Niles don't exactly get along, Sir. They're--"

"I know all that, Sheffield," the drama teacher growled and the man shrank back, meekly returning to his seat. Turning back to the two in question, he pointed a finger at them, "I don't care if you hate each other's guts. For the purposes of this play, you two have been in love with each other and hiding it under insults and snide remarks. The Prince's plan merely helps to bring your true feelings out. This scene is the culmination of years of ust."

Niles blinked and glanced briefly at CC. "Ust, sir?"

"Whatever they call it when two characters are hot to trot for each other, but haven't acted on those feelings." Fields waved a hand dismissively. "I saw a thing on the Internet about it."

A relieved smile slid across Niles' face. "Oh! You mean U.S.T., sir: Unresolved Sexual Tension."

"Yeah, that's it." The teacher's glower disappeared briefly.

CC's glower, on the other hand, only darkened and she hissed at him, "Teacher's pet."

"That's enough, Babcock." The teacher's glower returned. "We don't have enough time to go over the whole scene now. Just do as much as you can before the bell rings for dinner."

The two students nodded and started the scene. Sitting next to Maxwell, Fran murmured, "This'll be good. The sparks really fly between those two, don't they?"

"Shhh!" The students sitting around them shushed her rather loudly.

Fran rolled her eyes, but said nothing more as Niles declared, "I do love nothing in the world so well as you!" CC slowly turned to face him, her expression incredulous. Niles, for his part, turned away from her, the look on his face clearly indicating 'Did I actually _say_ that?' The students laughed as he quickly turned back to face her. "Is not that strange?"

"As strange a thing as the things..." CC paused, as if searching for something to compare it to, and then continued with a wave of her hand, "I know not. It were as possible for me to say I loved nothing so well as you." A smile spread across Niles' face and he started towards her, hands outstretched. CC held up a hand to stop him. "But believe me not; and yet I lie not." She hesitated, twisting her hands together. "I confess nothing, nor I deny nothing." Throwing up her hands, she sank onto the chair standing in for a bench. "I am sorry for my cousin!"

Before Fran could even think to call out something, Maxwell slapped his hand over her mouth. "Mr. Fields' temper is bad enough right now. Don't get him angrier!"

Up on stage, Niles approached CC, a delighted smile slowly spreading across his face. "By my sword, Beatrice, thou lovest me."

"Do not swear and eat it," CC replied, wiping at her eyes, as if she'd been crying some more.

"I will swear by it that you love me," he took her hand in his and pressed a kiss to the back, "and I will make him eat it that says I love not you."

She lifted her head to look at him, her expression exasperated. That was familiar at least, given the way the two baited each other all the time. "Will you not eat your word?"

"With no sauce that can be devised to it." Niles now held her hand in both of his, pressing it to his chest, his expression uncharacteristically tender, especially considering that he was talking to CC Babcock, the Queen 'B for Bitch'. "I protest, I love thee."

CC jumped to her feet, a smile on her face despite the tears on her cheeks. She paced away from him as she spoke her line. "Why then, God forgive me!"

"For what offense, sweet Beatrice?" Niles' besotted expression was almost sickening. Some of the male students mimed gagging in their seats. Most of the female students pretended to swoon.

"You have stayed me in a happy hour." CC's smile seemed to light up the stage as she turned back to face Niles. "I was about to protest I loved you."

Niles seemed to light up as well, closing the distance between them and catching her hands in his once more. "And do it with all thy heart."

"I love you with so much of my heart that none is left to protest," she told him, squeezing his hands. If one looked closely, they'd see that she squeezed perhaps a little more than she should have.

If it hurt, Niles didn't show it, simply tugging her close in order to kiss her, his arms sliding around her waist as hers went around his neck. The students hooted and hollered and money changed hands. Just then, the bell to announce that dinner would be served shortly sent everyone scrambling to gather coats and book bags in order to leave. Niles and CC jerked apart and stared at each other for a long moment, breathing ragged. Mr. Fields approached and placed a hand on each of their shoulders, looking quite pleased. "We'll go over the rest of the scene tomorrow. You two go and eat, okay?"

Both students nodded and carefully avoided looking at each other as they retrieved their coats and schoolbags, trailing after their classmates. Maxwell and Fran found them a few minutes later. Predictably, Maxwell playfully punched Niles in the arm, "See, Niles? I told you it wouldn't be too bad."

"Yeah, just 'cause you two can't stand each other doesn't mean you can't kiss," Fran added, grinning as she looked from one to the other. "I gotta tell you, though, that was pretty hot. I'm surprised you haven't practiced it before. Sure didn't look like it ta me!"

"I just closed my eyes and pretended she was anyone else." Niles found his voice first, hitching his bag higher onto his shoulder.

CC snorted, handing her bag to Fran so she could put her jacket on properly. "As if anyone would _voluntarily_ kiss you."

"Now, come on, you two." Maxwell looked exasperated. "Can't you give it a rest? You'll have to work together more than you have been. Why don't you bury the hatchet?"

Taking her bag back from Fran, CC replied, "Sure. Get me a real one and I'll bury it in his skull."

"You'd have to catch me first and I'm quicker than you." Niles taunted her, taking off at a run.

CC followed him after only a moment. Shaking their heads, Maxwell and Fran followed at a more sedate pace. "And you're tellin' me they've always been like this?"

"They took an instant dislike to each other when they met at boarding school," Maxwell told her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Just like Benedick and Beatrice, they never can meet without a skirmish of wits between them."

Fran laughed, her arm around Maxwell's waist. "Too bad they're not also secretly in love with each other like Benedick and Beatrice."

"If they are, it's the strangest type of love I've ever seen." Maxwell rubbed the back of his neck. "Insults, pranks, bickering. You name it, they've done it to each other."

The bushes by the wall of the cafeteria rustled and they paused, curious. After exchanging a glance, Maxwell and Fran approached, carefully moving the branches aside. They could only stare at the sight of Niles and CC kissing passionately, his schoolbag by his feet and hers protecting her back from the wall against which she leaned. Grinning, Fran nudged Maxwell into backing up until they could no longer see their friends. In a loud voice, she said, "Gee, Max, if only we knew where Niles and CC were. They'll miss dinner if we can't find them."

"But we--" Maxwell stopped short at Fran's Look. Glancing at the bushes, he nodded and raised his voice to answer her properly. "Yes, Fran, it's a pity we can't find them. Guess they'll just have to fend for themselves."

Stifling laughter at the sound of quick, angry whispering from the bushes, Fran and Maxwell watched as first Niles, and then CC stumbled out of the bushes, looking a little tousled, but composed. Wiping his mouth with a handkerchief, Niles said, "You were saying, Fran, Max?"

"Ah, there you are, old man. We wondered where you'd disappeared to," Maxwell clapped Niles on the shoulder. "CC, you have something in your hair."

She reached up to check her hair for leaves, quickly pulling them free. "Thank you, Max. Let's go to dinner. I'm starving."

"There was plenty for you to eat in the bushes, why didn't you eat there?" Niles asked archly as she led the way to the cafeteria. Fran and Maxwell could only roll their eyes at the two as they followed along behind them.

* * *

"CC!"

Peering around the various members of the Fine clan who'd come for opening night, CC smiled when she spotted her brother. "Noel!"

"Oh, congratulations!" He drew her into a tight hug. After a moment of surprise, she hugged him back. "You were wonderful."

She grinned and swatted his shoulder. "As if you were paying attention to _me_ when there were so many gorgeous men onstage."

"Well, I did when there wasn't anyone else to look at." Noel winked at her.

CC couldn't resist swatting him again. "Seriously, though. Did you really like it?"

"I honestly did. You were amazing." Noel squeezed her hand warmly, his smile fond. "Especially opposite the guy playing Benedick."

She stifled a sigh at the last part. She'd been hearing that a lot this evening. "Well, I suppose we weren't _bad_ together."

"C'mon, Cocoa, you two were great together and you know it." He nudged her shoulder with his.

CC looked around to see if anyone had overheard him using that ridiculous nickname. Relieved that the others were too involved in their own conversations, she shoved him hard. "I told you not to call me that here!"

"How about you introduce me to your gorgeous co-star?" Noel suggested, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Who, Maxwell?" She couldn't remember if Noel had ever met Maxwell because he hadn't been around much during her boarding school years, too wrapped up in his own troubles.

Noel shook his head, lifting one hand to adjust his glasses. "No, I met him already. I mean the guy playing Benedick."

"Why the hell would you want to meet _Niles_ of all people?" It was beyond her why anyone would want to meet _him_.

A sly look, green eyes twinkling behind his glasses. "He's quite handsome. You're a lucky girl to kiss him."

"I am _not_!" She hissed, her hands clenching into fists. She refused to think about the fact that she'd enjoyed every one of the kisses she'd shared with Niles, both during rehearsals and not.

Noel beamed as if Christmas had come early. "Great! Then you won't mind if I ask him out."

"CC, who is this _gorgeous_ man you're monopolizing?" Fran's voice thankfully interrupted them before CC had a chance to process the jumble of emotions her brother's statement had conjured.

Shaking herself, she turned to the other woman. "Fran, this is my brother, Noel Babcock. Noel, this is Fran Fine. She played Hero."

"It's so nice to meet you." Fran smiled and sidled closer to him.

Grabbing her arm, CC gently tugged her away. "What about you and Max?"

"A girl can't appreciate a gorgeous man?" Fran retorted, offering Noel a winning smile. "Where's the rest of your family, anyway? This is opening night!"

Ignoring a pang at the thought that Noel was the only family who'd come, CC merely said, "They couldn't make it. Only Noel could."

"Oh, that's too bad. I should think they'd be delighted that you're one of the stars." Fran smiled and gestured to the other people around them. "My family would have come even if I'd just been in the Watch or somethin'."

Maxwell joined them at that point, taking Fran's hand and squeezing it gently. "Not everyone's as lucky as you, Darling."

"Oh, I know, Honey." Fran smiled up at Maxwell, stretching up on tiptoe to kiss his cheek.

If Maxwell was disappointed that none of his family had made it, he didn't show it. Instead, he turned to Noel and offered his hand. "It's good to see you again, Noel."

"Good to see you, too, Maxwell." Noel shook his hand and glanced around at the four of them. "Well, we have Claudio, Hero, and Beatrice. Just need Benedick for the complete set."

Fran bounced on the balls of her feet, trying to look around them, but she was so short that it did little good. "Oh, can any of you see Niles? I'm not tall enough."

"There he is, talking to his mum." Maxwell waved a hand. "Niles, old man!"

CC fought the urge to cover her face with her hand. How did these things happen to her? She jumped when she felt someone come to a stop beside her. A quick glance confirmed that it was Niles. "Yes, Max?"

"My brother wanted to meet you, though I can't imagine _why_ ," CC explained, gesturing. "Noel, this is Niles, Niles, this is Noel."

"A pleasure to meet you." Noel extended his hand to Niles.

Only CC noticed his slight hesitation before he took Noel's hand. "Nice to meet you, too. This is my mother, Iris."

She extended an elegant hand towards Noel, gray eyes twinkling in a way that reminded CC of Niles. "Bonsoir, Monsieur Babcock."

"Noel, please, Madame," he replied, taking her hand and kissing the back of it, his eyes bright with amusement, though she couldn't imagine _why_. "I can see where Niles gets his good looks from."

CC rolled her eyes. Why did he keep insisting that Niles was attractive? Iris laughed lightly. "You charmer."

"I do try." Noel winked, slipping an arm around CC's shoulders. She leaned into him with a happy sigh. She'd missed their closeness during her teen years.

Poking him, she couldn't resist telling him, "You can be _very_ trying."

"You love me anyway." He rubbed his nose against hers.

She rolled her eyes again, this time fondly. "I don't know _why_."

"Not that this isn't lovely, but if we're going to make it to the cast party, we need to go up and change out of our costumes," Maxwell reminded them.

Reminded of that fact, they started working their way through the crowd. Noel caught CC's arm before she could get too far. "Everything all right, Cocoa?"

"Fine, Noel," she told him, wondering why he even asked. "Why wouldn't it be?"

His face uncharacteristically serious, he said, "We need to have a serious talk, but now isn't a good time."

"Since when have we _ever_ done a serious talk?" she retorted, wondering about this change in her brother. It wasn't typical of him at all.

He sighed and shook his head. "Since never, but I think we need to, for once."

"Are you going to be in town long enough for it?" She arched her eyebrows at him tellingly.

Noel nodded. "Yes, I don't have to be back in Chicago until Monday."

"Then we can talk this weekend." She tugged her arm free of his grip and hurried up to the dressing rooms. She stifled a groan when she realized that the only other female cast member who still needed to change besides her was Fran. _Great, just great._

"You never told me you had such a handsome brother," Fran commented as CC reached for the zipper on her dress.

Shaking her head, CC wordlessly turned her back to Fran so the other woman could lower the zipper for her. She couldn't reach it herself. Luckily, Fran understood her request and obliged her. "Even if you weren't with Max, you'd have no luck with Noel."

"Why? Because he's your brother?" Fran asked, carefully hanging her dress up with the rest of her costumes for the show.

Stepping out of her dress, CC hung it up as well. "No, he's gay. In fact, he wants to get to know _Niles_ , of all people."

"Well, that's lucky for Niles." Fran's laugh grated on CC's nerves as she slipped into the dress she'd chosen for the cast party. Though her hopes of getting Maxwell to notice her had been well and truly dashed months ago, that didn't mean she wouldn't dress to impress.

Fran, on the other hand, sat down at the dressing table in her slip and stockings, using a baby wipe to clean off her stage make-up. "I suppose, but _un_ lucky for Noel. Usually, he has such impeccable taste."

"What do you have against Niles, anyway?" Fran asked, carefully applying her regular make up. "He's such a great guy and easy on the eyes."

CC sat down and grabbed a baby wipe to clean her own face. "We've _never_ gotten along, simple as that."

"Usually, there's a reason when two people hate each other as much as you two." Fran got up to change into her own party outfit.

Carefully putting on her own make-up CC told her, "Well, we don't _have_ a reason. Now give it a rest, okay?"

"Okay, okay, sheesh." They finished changing in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, Niles, CC, Fran, and Max are all the same age.

While Maxwell finished primping, Niles went ahead and descended the stairs to wait for Fran and CC to finish their own preparations. The Fine clan had started thinning out while he was changing, thank goodness. He genuinely liked Fran and her family, but there were so many of them! His mother hugged him when he reached the bottom. _"I'll see you in the morning, Niles."_

_"Thank you for coming, Maman."_ He hugged his mother tight, grateful she'd managed it.

She fondly brushed his hair back from his forehead. _"How could I not? My only son doing what he's dreamed of for so long."_

_"It's only a college play. Nothing special."_ Niles tilted his head into her touch.

Iris tapped his nose with the tip of her finger. _"It's a start, and that's what counts."_

"Oui, Maman." After another hug, they said their good-byes and Iris left.

Checking his watch, Niles clasped his hands behind his back as he waited for the others. "So, uh, Niles, is it?"

"Oui, uh, yes, it is." He eyed CC's brother warily. Though he'd grown up with Maxwell's family, this was the first time he'd met any of CC's and he wasn't sure what to expect.

Noel had his arms folded across his chest as he studied Niles. "Have you known CC for long? You seem rather familiar with her."

"She, Max, and I all attended the same boarding school." He tried to keep one eye on Noel and the other on the staircase to the dressing rooms. "So you could say that, yeah."

After a few moments of thoughtful silence, Noel asked, "Have you liked her that long?"

"What?!" Niles stared at him. How could Noel have guessed? _He_ hadn't figured it out until they'd all started college!

A sly smile slid across Noel's face that reminded Niles of CC. "I'll take that as a yes. You realize you'll get further with her if you stop insulting her?"

"Well, yes, I know that's the better way to treat a woman, but she was so focused--" he cut himself off when he saw CC coming down the staircase, looking as gorgeous as ever in a navy blue dress that contrasted perfectly with her pale skin and blonde hair and also brought out the beautiful blue of her eyes. "Did you spend any time on your face or does it look that way naturally?"

CC tossed her head disdainfully. "You must not have looked in the mirror at all while you were changing, otherwise you wouldn't have shown your face."

"Try not strangle each other tonight," Noel interjected before Niles could think of a retort. "CC, I'll see you later this weekend."

She smiled and hugged her brother. "Drive safely."

"Always." He kissed her forehead, shook Niles' hand, and left the backstage area.

CC slumped against the wall once it was just the two of them. "At least the Fine clan is gone. I don't know if I could have taken much more of them."

"Ditto." He leaned back against the wall beside her, their arms just brushing against each other. After a moment, he couldn't resist asking, "So, what did everyone say to you?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a satisfied smirk curl her lips. "They loved me. You, not so much."

"I know you're lying, because they all said they loved _me_." He lightly brushed his pinkie along the back of her hand. "Though they didn't say anything about _you_."

She nudged his shoulder with hers, chuckling softly. "On a serious note, did anyone ask you if we were dating?"

"Um, yeah." That was one of the first things his mother had asked him, but she always did. She was his confidant. "You?"

"Yeah." She nodded, looking annoyed. Niles' heart sank at the sight. "Why do people assume that? Just because we make a good couple onstage doesn't mean we'll make one offstage, too."

Niles shrugged, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. "Maybe they see something we don't?"

"I don't know _what_ it could be." CC sighed deeply, looking at him. "Do you?"

He stared at her for a long moment before giving in to temptation and pulling her into another kiss, as passionate as the ones they'd shared onstage. After a moment of surprise, she slid her arms around him, responding to the kiss, and his heart sang in his chest. The next moment, an all-too-familiar voice interrupted them, "Oh, come on, you two! Don't you think you've rehearsed _that_ often enough?"

"It won't look as genuine onstage if you practice too much," Maxwell added as the two of them pulled apart.

Niles pulled out a handkerchief to wipe his mouth, having noticed that CC's lipstick was smudged. "Thank you for the advice, Max."

"No problem, old man." Maxwell clapped his shoulder. "Come on, we'll be late if we don't get a move on."

Fran took Maxwell's offered arm and CC ignored Niles when he offered his to her. Stifling a sigh, he followed her out to the parking lot where Maxwell's car waited. Once they were buckled in and on their way, CC pulled out her compact to fix her make-up. Niles did his best not to stare at her or be aware of her leg so close to his. She was only going to think of him as Maxwell's annoying best friend. He'd just have to be satisfied that she even noticed him at all.

* * *  


"NILES!" The voice thundered in the small diner Niles and his mother had chosen for breakfast the following morning.

He buried his face in his hands. He knew who it was without turning around. This wasn't going to be good. "Oh, god."

"George, this is a pleasant surprise," Iris greeted her ex-husband with a gracious smile.

Niles' father stopped short, narrowing his eyes at Iris. "Of _course_ you're here. _Encouraging_ him in this-- this-- _drivel_."

"Mais oui, he is my son and I will support him in whatever he chooses to do with his life," Iris lifted her chin and glared regally at George.

He got to his feet and turned to face his father. "It's not drivel, Father. It's my _life_."

"Performing for others? What kind of life is that?" George sneered at Niles. "Living hand to mouth, relying on blind luck to get anywhere. No son of mine will live like that."

Niles refused to be intimidated. He'd spent too many years cowering from his father. No more! "It is _my_ life, Father. I'll live it how _I_ choose and nothing you can say will stop me."

"How is this: you can _forget_ about receiving any more money from me for this waste." George's words made Niles' heart sink in his chest. _Uh oh_. "If you need any more, you'll have to ask your mother for it."

Iris tapped George's shoulder. When he turned to her, she slapped him. As he covered his reddening cheek with one hand, she told him, _"You are a horrible man and I'd have divorced you even if I was straight."_

The blood drained from George's face, making the bright red handprint on his cheek stand out even more. "I-Iris!"

"Au revoir, George." Plucking her coat up, Iris swung it over her shoulder.

Without a word to his stunned father, Niles scooped up his coat and followed his mother from the diner, leaving George to pick up the check. "Did you mean what you said, Maman?"

"Oui, I did, Niles." Iris slipped into her coat, buttoning it. "I don't know why I married him in the first place."

Adjusting his coat, Niles offered his arm to her. "You did love him, once."

Iris nodded as they started walking towards the campus. "C'est vrai. No longer. Especially not after what he just did to you."

"Yeah, and it means I might have to leave school at the end of the semester," he admitted this reluctantly, but it was something that needed to be discussed. "I have my allowance for this semester, but nothing for the spring." Niles looked at his mother hopefully. "Unless _you_ can help me out?"

She shook her head regretfully. "Non. Money will be tight for me and Helen for the next few months."

"Why? I thought your café was doing well?" Niles frowned, wondering if she'd been keeping secrets from him.

"It is, so well that we expanded our operations and that stretched our budget more than we thought it would." Iris patted his arm comfortingly. "What about financial aid?"

Niles sighed deeply, rubbing the back of his neck worriedly. "It's too late to apply and all work-study positions are filled until next fall. What am I going to do?"

"Pray."

* * *  


"Oh, Babcock, could you file these forms, please?" The secretary handed a stack of papers to CC. "They're the students who're requesting to take next semester off."

Nodding, CC carried it over to the appropriate filing cabinet and slipped each form into the appropriate folder. She froze when she got to the last form in the stack. She knew that name. _Why is Niles requesting next semester off? He just started here **this** semester!_ Glancing around quickly to ensure that no one was around, she folded up the form and slipped it into her pocket. She didn't think about the form again until she'd finished her shift and headed back to the dorms to relax for the afternoon. Except she couldn't relax, not with the knowledge that Niles wasn't going to attend classes next semester. Which meant that he wouldn't be on campus, which meant that she wouldn't see him unless he visited Maxwell; or Fran, because those two got along great. _What does it matter if I'll see him or not?! He's been nothing but a pain in my ass since the day we met! If anything, I should be **happy** to get him out of my hair!_

Thankfully, Fran was out when CC got to their dorm room. It meant she was free to pace the room and vent. "No more snide comments about my weight or height or hair color. No more pranks or interference with my attempts to date Max." Not that she'd been trying very hard to date him recently. That realization brought her up short. "I haven't? Since when?" Since getting cast as Beatrice? No, she'd stopped pursuing him before that. She remembered very well that she hadn't even felt a glimmer of jealousy or annoyance at the thought of Fran playing Hero to Maxwell's Claudio. She'd been too confused by her feelings over the fact that Niles was playing Benedick to her Beatrice. "We only play them so well because we're constantly sniping at each other as it is, that's all. Not because we're _anything_ like them."

_But you are, Babs._ The treacherous little voice sounded a lot like Niles. _You **enjoy** the sniping and bickering and pranking._

She waved a hand dismissively. "Please, I have the same type of relationship with Noel!"

_It's not the same thing and you know it!_ When did she start arguing with herself? _You **like** the way his eyes twinkle when he zings you good and the way he smirks when you've managed to get one over on him._

CC resumed pacing. "That doesn't mean that I _like_ him! Besides, this isn't about me and Niles, this about me and--" She fell silent at a knock on the door, biting her lip.

"CC? I know you're there. I heard you." Panic seized her when she recognized Niles' voice.

Snatching the form from her pocket, she quickly shoved it under her mattress. Taking a few breaths to compose herself, she caught herself before she checked her appearance in the mirror. Annoyed, she crossed to the door and yanked it open. "What do _you_ want?"

"Well, if you wanted to go over our _lines_ again," here he paused and raised his eyebrows suggestively, "I wouldn't object."

CC snorted derisively, bracing her shoulder against the doorjamb. "I don't need _any_ help with my lines. If _you_ do, however, I'm sure Max and Fran would be glad to help you."

"Touché." Niles dipped his head slightly with an amused smirk. "It's almost time for dinner. I wondered if you'd like to join me."

She leaned back to check the clock on her desk. When she'd shoved the form under mattress, she must have moved it out of position because she couldn't see her clock from that angle anymore and leaned further back. Unfortunately, she leaned too far back and lost her balance. Just when she thought she was going to land on her ass, Niles caught one of her flailing hands and tugged her upright, his hands sliding to rest on her waist. CC gripped his arms tight as she caught her breath; aware of how closely they were standing. "Niles, I--"

"Niles! CC! There you are!" Fran's voice interrupted whatever CC was going to say. Even _she_ wasn't sure what had been on the tip of her tongue. They reluctantly stepped apart and turned to face Fran and Maxwell. "Listen, Max and I are gonna go off-campus for dinner. They're serving mystery meat in the cafeteria, blech. Would you two like to join us?"

What, and watch those two be all lovey dovey with each other? "No, thank you, Fran." CC slipped her arm through Niles', quickly pinching him before he could say anything. "We already have plans."

"Oh, oh! I see!" Fran looked quickly between them and grinned. "Say no more! Enjoy your evening. I'll see you later!"

Thankfully, Niles waited until she was out of earshot before turning to CC. "So, is that a yes to my dinner invitation?"

"It's not a no," CC replied airily, turning and stepping inside to retrieve her purse.

"I feel honored," he retorted dryly, following her into the room. "Any preferences?"

She took a moment to check her make-up in the mirror. "Anywhere _without_ Max and Fran."

Niles chuckled and CC turned to him in time to see him reaching for a corner of paper sticking out from under her mattress. _Oh shit!_ Before she could find her voice, he'd pulled the paper out and all humor drained from his face. He stared at it for a long moment before looking up at her, his face unreadable for once. "What are you doing with this?"

_Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!_ CC had no idea what to say for once. She had no excuse for why she'd taken his form from the office instead of filing it with the others. She could only shrug helplessly at him.

"You know something? Consider the offer of dinner rescinded." He carefully folded the form and tucked it into his pocket. "You'll have to fend for yourself, Babcock."

She watched, mute, as he turned on his heel and stalked out of the room, all but slamming the door behind him. _Now what?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else want to push Niles and CC at each other and go 'JUST KISS ALREADY!'?

"C'mon, Niles, whatever's wrong between you and CC, you need to fix it," Fran told him a couple days later. "Neither of you has been the same the past couple days."

He shook his head, picking at his food. " _I_ don't need to fix anything. _She_ does."

"Okay, fine. Have you given her the chance to do it?" Fran sounded far too cheerful.

He eyed her suspiciously. She was up to something. Reluctantly, he shook his head. "No, I haven't."

"Well, now's your chance, old man," Maxwell replied from behind them, sounding as cheerful as Fran.

Turning in their seats, Niles and Fran found Maxwell and CC standing behind them. He looked quite calm and relaxed. He had one hand wrapped around her elbow and a close look revealed that his grip was tighter than would typically be required. Niles looked between Maxwell and Fran, suspecting a set up. "What's this?"

"We don't like seeing you two so out of sorts," Fran explained, standing up from her seat.

Maxwell maneuvered CC into taking the now-empty chair. "So, we thought we'd arrange for you two to talk with each other and sort things out."

"Have fun." Fran took Maxwell's hand and they hurried from the diner.

Niles watched them leave, and then turned back to his mostly-untouched food, determinedly _not_ looking at CC. After several moments of quiet, in a low voice, she told him, "I'm sorry."

"You invaded my privacy," he reminded her, forcing himself to remain calm, to not reveal how betrayed he'd felt when he'd found the form under her mattress. "Not to mention that you stole school paperwork. Do you _really_ think 'sorry' is going to cut it?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her clench her hands together in her lap. He'd struck a nerve, good. "What more can I say? It was wrong of me to keep it, but I was surprised to see your name on one of the forms. I'd no idea you weren't planning on coming back next semester."

"It's a recent development," he informed her stiffly, refusing to go into details. He had no intention of giving her anything she could hold over him. "I fully intend to return next fall."

CC remained quiet for several moments, staring down at her hands. When she finally spoke, her voice was hoarse. "I'll miss you terribly."

"This isn't the time for jokes," Niles snapped, resorting to anger to hold back the hope her words gave him.

She shook her head, her voice still hoarse. "Not a joke. I really will miss you."

For the first time since Maxwell sat her down beside him, Niles looked fully at CC. She looked genuinely upset; the shadows under her eyes showing even through her carefully applied make-up. The sparkle he was used to seeing in her eyes was gone, leaving them dull and lifeless. He'd only seen her like this once before: when Noel had had a huge fight with his father and disappeared for weeks. CC, then fifteen, had worried and fretted about her brother until he'd been found, a little worse for wear, but unharmed, in Chicago. Just like then, Niles wanted to take her in his arms, but he had no more right to do so now than he had then. Instead, he contented himself with taking one of her hands in his. "I won't be gone forever, you know. I'll visit as often as I can."

"It won't be the same." She gripped his hand tightly, as if it was a lifeline, fumbling one-handed with her purse.

Niles watched as she pulled a package of tissues out and dabbed at her eyes. He kept his voice gentle, finding it harder to restrain his hope at what this meant about her feelings for him. "It's just for one semester. I'll be back before you know it."

"Won't be soon enough." CC finished dabbing at her eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. "God, I hate being one of those weepy, clingy women, but the thought of not seeing you every day is like a punch to the gut."

Still hold her hand, he observed, "You've always considered me a pain in your ass. I should think you'd be _glad_ to be rid of me."

"I thought I would be, too," she admitted, her mouth twisted into a wry smile, "but I'm not. You haven't been in a pain in my ass for a long time."

Lightly, he commented, "Really? How long has my game been off?"

"Idiot." She swatted his shoulder with her free hand, her smile more genuine. "I've come to enjoy our bantering and snarking. I don't know how I'll manage without it."

"You could banter and snark with Fran or Max," he suggested, knowing even as he did that it wouldn't be quite the same.

CC made a rude noise. "It's not the same thing at all."

"For what it's worth, I'm going to miss you, too." Niles felt it was safe to confess that much at least, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand.

Smiling, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "We'll just have to keep in touch."

"Gladly." He gently turned her head to his for a soft, tender kiss, unlike any that they had shared before. In the press of his lips against hers, he expressed how much he loved and cared for her.

CC pressed her forehead against his afterwards and smiled softly, the spark back in her eyes.

* * *  


The rest of the semester passed in a blur for CC. Her relationship with Niles shifted from combative to affectionate. As they waved good-bye to Maxwell and Fran, who were driving together, a familiar figure approached the two of them. Niles was the first to recover his surprise, stepping forward to greet his mother with a hug. "Maman! This is a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?"

Iris looked at CC apologetically once she finished greeting her son. "Could you excuse us, please, CC?"

"Of course." Squeezing Niles' hand, CC reluctantly released it and walked a few paces away, giving them privacy for their talk. She watched as mother and son talked in low voices in French. Whatever Iris had to tell Niles shocked him, judging by his surprise at her initial explanation, followed by dismay and finally anger. He forgot to keep his voice down when he finally found his voice, his words audible to CC, _"If that's how he wants it, then that's how it'll be. I have no father now, just you and Aunt Helen."_

She bit her lip and looked away as Iris replied quietly, her tone admonishing. CC couldn't help wondering what was wrong with Niles' father, but she decided not to ask. She'd let _him_ bring it up if he wished to. She was done prying. Iris' voice drew her attention back to them, "My apologies for excluding you, CC."

"It's not a problem, Iris," she replied, smiling reassuringly as she slipped her hand into Niles' once more. "If Niles wants to tell me, he will."

The older woman looked between the two of them with a twinkle in her eyes that reminded CC of Niles. "I'm glad to see you two getting along. You make a lovely couple."

"Maman," Niles groaned, covering his face with his free hand.

CC laughed and squeezed his hand to reassure him that she wasn't offended, even as she replied to his mother. "We're just friends, Iris, but thank you for the compliment."

"Just a matter of time," Iris replied with a wink.

She rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything else on the matter. She didn't want to spoil things with Niles right before Christmas break. Niles squeezed her hand lightly, smiling warmly. "Would either of you ladies be interested in lunch before we have to head out?"

"I'd like that." CC nodded, unable to resist smiling back at him.

Iris nodded as well, taking the hand Niles held out to her. "Oui, lunch sounds perfect."

* * *  


"Welcome to Connections Café," the hostess, a black woman the same height as Fran with curly hair, brown eyes, and freckles, greeted Noel and CC a couple weeks later. "How many--Noel! It's good to see you again!"

Noel smiled and greeted the woman with a hug as CC took in the warm, inviting atmosphere of the café. "Hello, Helen. It's good to see you, too. This is my baby sister, CC."

"A pleasure to meet you." Even as CC greeted the woman with a cordial smile and handshake, she shot a murderous glance at Noel for referring to her as his 'baby' sister.

Helen laughed softly. "It's nice to meet you, too, Miss Babcock. Would you two prefer a booth or a table?"

"A booth, please," Noel replied before CC could get a word out and she frowned at him. Why a booth? They usually preferred tables.

She nodded, scooping up two menus and two table settings. "Right this way, please."

"Noel, what's going on here?" CC whispered fiercely to her brother as they followed the hostess.

His innocent smile belied the twinkle in his eyes. "Trust me, Cocoa."

"Not when you have _that_ twinkle in your eye," she muttered, sliding into the booth once they reached it.

As they settled in and picked up their menus, Helen told them, "Your server will be right with you. I hope you enjoy your meal."

"Thank you," Noel smiled warmly up at her and she walked away.

CC twisted in her seat to ensure Helen was out of earshot before accusing him, "You're up to something, aren't you?"

"What makes you think that?" Noel kept his face straight for all of a minute before his smile broke through.

Before he could say anything further, he looked up, presumably because their server was approaching the table, and he smiled even wider. "Good afternoon, sir, ma--CC?"

"Niles?!" CC stared up at him, her heart thumping in her chest at the sight of him wearing an apron with a name badge and pad of paper in hand. "You're working here?"

He nodded, looking uncertain for a moment before straightening his shoulders. "Yes, I am. This is Maman's café."

"She's an excellent cook," Noel interjected then, breaking the tension CC had felt growing between her and Niles. "It's why I keep coming back."

CC managed to find her composure, noticing that Niles seemed to be bracing himself for some smart remark. She didn't feel like teasing him, though, saying instead, "Perhaps one of you could recommend a dish for me to try, then."

"Gladly," Niles replied before Noel could, a relieved smile spreading across his face. "In fact, I know _just_ the one." He wrote it down and turned to Noel. "What about you?"

She knew for a fact that Noel hadn't even opened his menu yet, but he rattled off the name of a dish without hesitation. Clearly, he'd known what he wanted before they'd even set foot inside. "And I'll have coffee to drink."

"Just water for me," CC offered when Niles turned to her, clearly ready to ask what she wanted to drink.

He nodded and wrote that down. "I'll put your order in and be back shortly with your drinks."

"Thank you, Niles." Noel smiled warmly at him and something about that smile made CC want to claw his eyes out.

Waiting until Niles had left, she hissed, "Did you know about him?"

"That he works here? No." He shook his head. "That his mother is the cook? Yes. I just hoped that he would happen to be here when we came. We lucked out."

CC sighed and shook her head. She wasn't sure she'd call it luck.

* * *  


Niles' hands shook as he clipped the order slip to the board. He'd barely let out a deep sigh when his mother asked from behind him, "Is something wrong, ma joie?"

"No, nothing's wrong, Maman." He turned and smiled reassuringly at her, hoping fervently that she would remember not to call him that around CC. "Someone from school is eating here today. That's all."

She reached up and snagged the order slip he'd just put up. "Is this their order?"

"Oui, Maman." He nodded to the other cooks as they moved around the two of them.

Iris reached out and squeezed his hand. "I'll cook it myself."

"Merci, Maman." Returning the squeeze, he distracted himself from his nerves by fixing CC and Noel's drinks.

Helen sidled up beside him, hugging him briefly once he finished pouring Noel's coffee. "Did you like my surprise, Nini?"

"I'd have liked some warning," he replied with fond exasperation, returning her hug. "I nearly dropped my pad when I recognized CC."

She rested her cheek against his shoulder as he waited for CC's glass to fill. "I knew it was your CC when Noel introduced her."

"Aunt Helen," he groaned, rubbing his eyes with the tips of his fingers. "She's not _my_ CC."

Helen smirked at him as he quickly turned off the water before CC's glass overfilled. "Not yet she isn't."

"I'm going back to work now and so should you." He caught her hand and gave it a squeeze, silently thanking her for her efforts on his behalf.

"I'm going, I'm going." She returned the squeeze, and then turned to blow a kiss in Iris' direction before heading back to the front of the café.

Shaking his head, Niles placed the drinks on a tray along with a small dish of lemon and lime wedges and carried them over to CC and Noel's table. "One coffee and one water. I took the liberty of bringing some lemons and limes, since I know CC likes them."

CC looked surprised as she accepted the dish, though she managed a faint smile for him. "Thank you, Niles, that was very thoughtful of you."

"I do my best." He smiled at each of them. "Maman is making your food, so it should be ready soon."

Noel smiled back as CC focused on adding a wedge each of lemon and lime to her water. "We're looking forward to it."

"You won't be disappointed." Niles tucked the tray under his arm and made a circuit of his tables, checking on how his customers were doing.

By the time he'd returned to the kitchen, Iris slid a second plate onto the serving shelf. "Order up, ma joie."

"Merci, Maman." Niles slid the plates onto his tray and carried them over to the table. "For CC and Noel."

CC looked down at her plate, speechless for a few moments. Then she looked up at Niles and caught his hand before he could move away. "Thank you, Niles. It was the perfect choice."

"You're welcome, CC." He smiled warmly at her and squeezed her hand.

Reluctantly, he released her hand and moved away to continue working.

* * *  


"If he doesn't love you, then he does a very good impression of it," Noel told CC once Niles was out of earshot. "He knows how you like your water and what kind of food you like and I bet he knows how you take your coffee and tea."

CC mock glared at her brother and took her first bite, nearly moaning with pleasure as the flavors burst across her tongue. It was perfect. "I've told you before, Noel, we're just friends."

"Well, better than being frenemies, or whatever you called it when you were playing Beatrice and Benedick." Noel took a bite of his food. "I'm pretty sure he wasn't faking it when he looked at you with love in his eyes."

She shook her head at her brother. "We're not discussing this right now. It'll just spoil my appetite and food like this is too good to go to waste."

"Just think about it, CC." Noel's face turned uncharacteristically serious. "About the way he's acted towards you and the way you feel about him."

CC didn't reply, taking another bite of her food. She was determined to enjoy it and not think about anything serious. They'd almost finished when another familiar voice addressed them. "CC! Noel! This is a pleasant surprise."

"Iris, hello." CC smiled up at Niles' mother, wiping her mouth with her napkin. "Didn't Niles tell you we were here?"

She turned and looked at her son, who had the decency to look chagrined as he cleared a nearby table. "Non, he just said friends from school were here."

"Well, that was at least partially true," Noel offered with a grin.

Iris laughed lightly. "Oui, c'est vrai. I know you always enjoy your food here, Noel. What about you, CC? Did you enjoy yours?"

"Yes, I did." CC smiled reassuringly up at her. "It was delicious."

She beamed and took CC's hand, squeezing it with both of hers. "Merci. I hope you return many more times."

"Since I'll probably visit Noel quite a bit, you can count on it." CC assured her, returning the squeeze.

"I look forward to it." Still beaming, Iris released CC's hands and took her leave of them.

Niles arrived at their table moments later. "Would either of you like dessert?"

"No, thank you, Niles." CC patted her stomach with a sigh of satisfaction. "I couldn't eat another bite."

Before he could reply, the hostess from earlier appeared. "I've consulted with Iris and we've agreed that this meal is on the house, just this once."

Niles turned to her with surprise. "Aunt Helen!"

"No arguing, Nini." She held up a finger to stop him. "They're your friends. They can get a free meal on occasion."

CC shared a glanced with Noel, mouthing 'Nini?' at him. He shrugged and they turned their attention back to Helen and Niles. "Very well. Since you and Maman insist."

"Thank you, Helen, that's very kind of you," Noel replied, sliding out of the booth.

She stood up as well, trying not to laugh at the mortification she saw on Niles' face. "Please thank Iris for us as well."

"Just keep coming back and maybe one of these days we'll get to visit properly," Helen told her, walking with them to the door.

CC glanced back at Niles, who'd remained behind to bus the table. "I think it's a safe bet that I'll be back."

"Bon!" Helen looked pleased. "Until we meet again."

With that, CC and Noel left the café. As they turned towards Noel's car, she stole one last glance into the café, just in time to catch Niles' eye as he watched them. Smiling sheepishly, he lifted his hand in a brief wave. She waved back, and then turned to climb into Noel's car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist an homage to part of the inspiration for the show.

Niles followed Noel backstage several months later to congratulate CC on another smashing performance. This time, the show was The Sound of Music and CC had played the Baroness with great aplomb. Niles had wished more than once that he'd been onstage with her. Before he could mull over whether he'd rather have been Captain Von Trapp or Max Detweiler, Noel called out, "CC!"

"Noel!" CC sounded delighted as she hugged her brother. "Thank you for coming."

Niles tightened his grip on the bouquet he held as Noel replied, "Of _course_ I'd come see you perform in one of your favorite plays. Too bad you didn't get to play Maria."

"I'm okay with it. I had more fun playing the Baroness," CC told him, sounding sincere. Then her voice turned suspicious as she added, "I can tell that you're up to something, Noel. What is it?"

In reply, he stepped aside so CC could see Niles, who offered her a hopeful smile and the bouquet of flowers. "Hello, CC."

"Niles?!" She stared at him in shock for so long that his smile faltered and he started to drop his extended arm. This was a bad idea. How did he let Noel and his mother and Aunt Helen talk him into this? A bright smile lit CC's face then and she grabbed his arm to pull him into a tight hug, whispering in his ear, "I'm _so_ glad to see you! I've missed you."

He folded his arms around her gladly, his heart galloping away in his chest at the memory of the way her face had lit up. "I've missed you, too, CC."

"There she is. CC!" Fran's voice caught their attention--how could it not?--and Niles reluctantly let CC go so she could turn and accept her roommate's hug. "You were great, CC."

CC held Fran's hands in hers for a few moments. "Thank you, Fran. I did my best."

"And your best was wonderful, CC," Maxwell told her, standing right behind Fran.

Niles moved to stand beside her as she shook Maxwell's hand. "Thanks, Max."

"Oh, Niles!" Fran smiled and flung her arms around him in an enthusiastic hug, narrowly missing CC's bouquet, which he still held. "Did you come to see the play?"

CC scooped the flowers out of his hand so he could hug Fran properly. "No, I came to see CC. Of _course_ I came for the play."

"Considering CC was _in_ the play, that's the same thing, old man." Maxwell chuckled as he shook Niles' hand.

The man who'd played Max squeezed his way into the group at that point, looping his arm through CC's in a proprietary way that made Niles' heart sink. "CC, Angel, are you going to the cast party?"

"Oh, I'm not sure, Colin." She carefully tugged her arm out of his. "I'd kind of like to spend time with my friends."

He caught her free hand in his. "The cast party is only for tonight, though."

"You should go," Niles told her, managing a cheerful smile for her. "We had fun at the last one."

CC looked at him, her brow furrowing a little. "Are you sure?"

"Of course. Noel and I aren't due back in Chicago until Monday," he replied, smile still in place.

She nodded and turned back to Colin. "I'll be with you in a moment. I still need to change."

"So do I. I'll meet you down here." Niles watched them go up the stairs to the dressing rooms with a sinking heart.

He winced when Fran smacked his shoulder. "Ow! What's that for?"

"She was trying to weasel her way out of going, you idiot," Fran told him, her tone exasperated. "She wanted to spend time with _us_."

Noel jumped in then. "Well, mostly _you_."

"CC's been mopey all semester, old man," Maxwell added. "She's really missed you."

Niles looked at each of them in turn, feeling hopeful. "Are you sure?" They all nodded. "How do we get her out of going to the cast party?"

"Leave that to me." Noel grinned and winked before striding off towards the dressing rooms.

* * *  


When CC finished changing and went downstairs, she found only Niles waiting backstage. She knew Colin wasn't still changing. He hadn't been in the men's dressing room when she'd gone by it just now. Raising her eyebrows, she asked, "Where's Colin?"

"I have no idea," Niles told her, straightening up as he addressed her. "You'd have to ask Noel what he said or did."

CC folded her arms across her chest. "Why would my brother think he needed to say or do anything at all?"

"Because Fran said you didn't _really_ want to go to the cast party." He fidgeted with his tie. "Was she wrong?"

She sighed and shook her head slightly. "I didn't want to go with _Colin_ , but I wouldn't mind going with _you_."

"M-me? W-why?" Niles ducked his head after that, tucking his hands into his pockets.

CC smiled and slipped her arm through his. "Because I haven't seen you in _months_ and I'd like the chance to talk with you and catch up."

"Well, I'd be happy to escort you to the party or anywhere else you'd like to go." He looked up at her with a bashful smile.

Still smiling, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You know what? Let's skip the party. I don't feel like sharing you with anyone else."

"Didn't your mother teach you that it's good to share?" Niles teased as they started towards the door together.

Laughing wryly, CC shook her head. "No, she didn't actually."

Niles laughed with her and CC felt as if everything was back the way it should be, if only for a little while.

* * *  


Fran let herself into the room she shared with CC in the wee hours of the morning as quietly as she could, in case her roommate was sleeping. As she tiptoed past the bed, she froze in her tracks: CC wasn't alone. She was curled up on her side on top of the covers with Niles spooned against her back, both of them still fully dressed. They looked so relaxed and peaceful in sleep, as if they belonged in each other's arms. Quickly digging through her purse, Fran found her cell phone and took a picture, recording it for posterity--and to share with Maxwell later.

Still moving quietly, she retrieved a set of pajamas and, after a quick glance at CC and Niles, changed into them. She'd just washed off her make-up and run a brush through her hair when her cell phone rang. Fran smiled when she saw the caller id and slipped out into the hall to answer it, "Hi, Honey."

"Hi, Darling." Maxwell sounded distracted and Fran wondered about that. "I just heard from Noel and he said that Niles hasn't shown up at their hotel room."

"That's because he's with CC," Fran told him with a delighted grin. "I'll send you the picture I took of them asleep together. It's so sweet."

Surprisingly, Maxwell sounded uncertain, "They're not-- They didn't--"

"They're decent," she assured him, rolling her eyes. He could be such a prude sometimes. "They probably just made out for a bit, and then fell asleep."

Now he sounded relieved. "Oh, that's-- that's good, right?"

"Yes, it is. You can tell Noel not to worry about Niles." Fran smiled softly, glad that CC had at least one person in her life that cared.

"I'll do that. You sleep well, Darling." Maxwell's tone was soft and caressing and it sent shivers down Fran's spine.

She smiled softly, wishing she could kiss him one more time. "You, too, Honey."

When she returned to the room, Niles and CC had shifted positions, but not woken up. He lay on his back now with CC half-sprawled across his chest. Fran took another picture and sent both to Maxwell. Yawning, she climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep. Seemingly the next moment, CC woke her up, screeching, "Niles!"

"Good morning, CC." Fran barely opened her eyes to see CC already sitting up in bed and watching as Niles sat up, a sleepy smile on his face. "Did you sleep well?"

"What are you doing in my bed?" CC asked, folding her arms across her chest.

He made a show of glancing around. "Sleeping, until you woke me up with your screeching. I'm surprised you didn't wake Fran up."

"She did," Fran interjected, sitting up as well, figuring there was no point in pretending now.

CC turned her glare on Fran. "Why didn't you say anything when you came in last night?"

"You two looked so peaceful in each other's arms that I didn't have the heart to wake you," she replied, getting up and moving to the closet to get a change of clothes.

One of the phones sitting on CC's desk began to ring at that point and she snatched it up. "Hello? Helen? Why--" Her voice trailed off as she looked at the phone that remained on the desk. She'd answered Niles' phone, not hers. "He's fine. Here he is."

"Hello?" Niles looked curious as he answered the phone. While he talked, CC slipped from the bed and gathered a change of clothes as well. "I'll explain later. Why-- what?" His voice became worried and Fran could see his hand tightening on the cell phone. "Is she all right? Yes, of course." He scooted off CC's bed and straightened up. "I'm sure Noel will understand. I'll see you soon."

CC seemed to have forgotten her anger at Niles by now, moving to his side to rest her hand on his arm. "Niles, what is it?"

"Maman had a stroke," he replied in a low voice, covering CC's hand with his.

Without another word, CC drew him into her arms, comforting him. Fran was tempted to hug him as well, but she held back. This was between them. Instead, she took her clothes down the hall to the bathroom to change.

* * *  


CC didn't know how long they stood there, holding each other, before Niles stepped back. He scrubbed at his eyes with his hands and she snatched up the box of tissues on her desk, offering it to him. He took one gratefully and wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry, I got your dress wet."

"I don't give a damn about my dress," she told him, exasperated. "How's Iris?"

He blew his nose before answering, "Aunt Helen said that she survived, but she's still sedated at the moment."

"You'll be going back to Chicago earlier than you planned, won't you?" she asked quietly, her heart sinking; both at the thought of Iris so sick and at the thought of losing Niles' company.

Niles nodded, taking another tissue to dab at his eyes. "Yes, today if possible."

"Would you like me to come with you?" CC made the offer on impulse, wanting to comfort him however she could.

He smiled sadly and kissed her cheek. "Honestly? I'd love to have you there with me, but you have a commitment here."

"I know." She sighed regretfully, deciding not to tell him that she didn't care. What mattered was being there for him. "I'll take you to the airport at least, once I'm dressed."

Niles caught her hands in his. "Are you sure? I don't want to put you out or anything."

"My only plans for today were to spend time with you and Noel." CC squeezed his hands lightly.

He gasped then, as if her words reminded him of something. "We'll have to go by the hotel to pick up my suitcase and tell Noel."

"I guess I'd better get dressed, then." CC kissed his cheek before releasing his hands so she could gather her change of clothes.

"I can wait outside," he offered, gesturing to the door.

CC shook her head. "I need to go to the bathroom anyway. I won't be long."

"Okay." He sat down in her computer chair, looking lost. She paused in her preparations and walked over to kiss the top of his head. He smiled wanly up at her and made shooing motions. "The sooner you change, the sooner we can go."

Chuckling, she hurried out the door, nearly running into Fran. Without stopping to apologize, she continued down the hall to the bathroom.

* * *  


Niles looked up when the door opened soon after CC closed it. He smiled faintly when Fran entered, now dressed and carrying her pajamas. She smiled sympathetically and dumped her things on her bed before crossing to his side to hug him. "Are you okay, Niles?"

"Mostly," he admitted, returning the hug, grateful for her friendship. "Aunt Helen said Maman survived the stroke, but hasn't woken up yet, so we don't know how bad it was."

Fran nodded, squeezing his shoulders one last time before releasing him. "So you'll be going to see her as soon as you can?"

"Yes. I'll let you know how she and Aunt Helen are doing." He fidgeted with his cell phone, regretting that his time with CC was being cut short and feeling horrible for it at the same time.

He blinked in surprise when Fran swatted his shoulder, looking up at her curiously. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" Niles wasn't quite sure what she meant.

Fran gestured emphatically. "Thinkin' whatever it is that's makin' you feel guilty. I bet it's nothin' you can really control, anyway."

"Thanks, Fran." He managed a weak smile for her. She was a good friend.

"No problem." She squeezed his arm comfortingly and stood up to take care of the things she'd dumped on her bed.

CC returned moments later, looking quite lovely in a black skirt, dark red blouse, and low-heeled slingbacks that matched her blouse. She'd pulled her hair back into a ponytail and wore minimal make-up, if she wore any at all. As he watched, she tossed her dress into her hamper and her toiletry bag onto the sink where Fran was busy doing her hair. As she scooped up her purse and keys, she asked him, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I am." He stood up and, remembering something, asked Fran, "Can you tell Max for me?"

Fran nodded, only half of her hair done, and moved to his side to kiss his cheek. "Sure. I hope Iris gets well soon."

"Me, too." He squeezed her free hand lightly and followed CC from the room.

Luckily, there were few students out and about, so no one questioned why he was leaving the girls' dorm so early on a Saturday morning. Apparently, Noel stayed at the same hotel every time he came to New York, so Niles didn't have to provide directions. When they entered the hotel suite, the living room was empty, though an empty bottle and two half-full glasses sat on the coffee table in front of the couch. He turned to CC as she closed the door behind her. "I just need to change and pack my suitcase. I won't be long."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked, catching his hand and giving it a squeeze.

Before he could reply, the door to the master bedroom opened and they turned to see Noel emerge and close it behind him. Barefoot, he wore an untucked emerald green polo shirt and a pair of chinos. He'd slicked his damp blond hair back from his face and hastily put his glasses on when he saw them. "Oh, Niles, CC. I didn't expect to see you two so early."

"Morning." Niles greeted him with a wan smile. Though they'd become friends over the past few months, he just couldn't give Noel the news.

CC caught his beseeching look and nodded, moving past him to take her brother's arm. "There's something I have to tell you, Noel."

Grateful for the small reprieve, Niles proceeded into the other bedroom to change into a pair of khakis, a simple white oxford shirt, and a pair of loafers. Feeling better for the change of clothes, he gathered up the few things he'd pulled out of his suitcase and packed them again. He'd just realized that his toiletries were still in the bathroom across the hall when someone knocked on the bedroom door. "What?"

"I have your toiletries," Noel replied from the other side of the door.

"Oh, thanks." Niles opened the door and accepted the small bag from him.

The other man followed him into the room, watching as Niles extracted his comb and ran it through his hair. "I've already called and changed our tickets so we fly back to Chicago today."

"Our? We?" Niles repeated, turning to him with surprise. " _You_ don't have to fly back so soon. You can stay and visit with CC."

Noel smiled wryly at Niles. "Iris has been a better mother to me than my own, Niles. She and Helen took me in when I had nowhere else to go. They gave me a job when my father threatened to cut me off. I _need_ to go just as much as you."

"I understand." Niles turned away, busying himself with putting the last of his things in his suitcase, his throat thick with emotion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some insights into the characters. I was ready to shove CC and Niles into a closet.

CC stood at the window, looking out blindly at the view as she thought about what Noel had told her about his friendship with Iris and Helen. _They helped me see that being gay is nothing to be ashamed of, Cocoa. If not for them, I might have committed suicide._ She'd had no idea that he'd struggled so much. He'd never shown it to her, always playing the joker and prankster instead. When she'd mentioned that, he'd shrugged: _You needed someone to cheer you up and I could do that for you. What I didn't realize was that it'd helped **me** just as much as you. With you away at boarding school, things became too much for me. I **had** to get out. That's why I left. I'm sorry I worried you at the time, but I just had to get away._

She understood, of course. How could she not? She was just glad that he could still be part of her life. At the sound of shuffling footsteps, she turned to see if Niles and Noel had returned. She raised her eyebrows at the sight of Colin in a wrinkled dress shirt and pants, his black hair a complete mess. He smiled weakly when he saw CC. "Good morning, Angel. I didn't expect to see _you_ here."

"Do I even _want_ to know why you're in my brother's hotel suite?" CC asked as he slumped onto the couch and picked up one of the glasses to toss back whatever it contained.

"Depends on whether you'd be jealous if I told you what we did last night." Colin leered at her. It turned to a wince and he waved at the window. "Can you close the window?"

She deliberately left the shade up as she moved to a chair and sat down. "I _can_ , but I _won't_."

"You're not an Angel, you're a Devil." He snatched up the other glass and tossed that back as well. After he caught his breath, he added, "Still gorgeous."

A door opening distracted CC from retorting and she stood up when Noel and Niles emerged from the bedroom. While her brother disappeared into the other room, Niles carried his suitcase into the living room, setting it on the floor by the door. When she caught sight of the worried, sad expression on his face, she quickly crossed to his side and hugged him. Niles returned the hug, pressing his face into her neck. Voice muffled, he asked, "You know Noel is going back, too?"

"He told me," she murmured back, combing her fingers through his sandy brown hair. "I wish I could go, too."

Niles lifted his head, a small smile curving his lips. "I wish it, too, but--"

"What gives, Angel?" Colin asked from behind them. "Why's _he_ here?"

Noel emerged then, his suitcase in one hand and a pile of clothes in the other. " _He_ is here because he's a friend and came with me from Chicago to see the play."

"You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend," Colin complained just as Noel dumped the clothes in his lap.

Niles stifled a laugh with one hand. "Trust me, Colon. He's not my boyfriend."

"My name is _Colin_." Dismissing Niles, he turned to Noel. "What's going on?"

His tone one of exaggerated patience, Noel told him, "An emergency has come up and I need to fly back to Chicago today. You need to get dressed and get out of here because we're checking out now."

"I don't get a say?" Colin stuffed his feet into his shoes and tugged his jacket on.

Noel shook his head. "Nope." As Colin checked his appearance in the tray on the wet bar, Noel leaned in to murmur to Niles and CC, "He wasn't that great a date. You two _owe_ me for getting him out of your way."

"What?" CC frowned, looking between the two curiously.

Niles' face turned red, but Colin ambled over then, hands in his pockets. "Let's go, then."

"After you." Noel opened the door for him and he exited first, followed by CC, then Niles, and Noel brought up the rear.

Colin tried to take CC's hand, but she'd gripped her purse once she realized what he planned and slipped her other hand into Niles' before Colin could maneuver to her other side. They proceeded to the elevator and rode it to the ground floor in silence. Niles, CC, and Colin waited in the lobby as Noel checked out of the room

Colin was too busy cringing away from the bright lights and loud noises to notice that Noel paused to speak with the manager, gesturing to Colin. The manager nodded and waved a bellboy over. Noel, a finger to his lips, waved for CC and Niles to join him at the elevators, which they did. As she followed her brother onto the elevator, CC glanced back to see the bellboy approach Colin and speak with him. Then the doors closed and she never saw Colin's reaction to the fact that he'd essentially been abandoned.

CC insisted on driving Niles and Noel to the airport. It was the least she could do and she wanted the time with them, even if none of them said anything. At the curb, she hugged each of them tightly. "Travel safely and let me know as soon as you have news."

"Of course." Noel kissed her forehead softly. Then he leaned in to whisper, "Ask Max and Fran about Colin. They know."

"You can bet I will." She winked and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sure the rest of the shows will be a smashing success," Niles told her as he hugged her.

CC rolled her eyes at that. "I don't give a damn about the shows. I'm half-tempted to go with you anyway."

"I'm touched, but Maman would rather you stay here and finish the shows." He smiled tenderly and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

She sighed and nodded. Though she didn't know Iris that well, it _was_ the sort of thing she'd want. "That's why I'm staying. For now."

"Merci." He leaned in to kiss her cheek.

At the last moment, she turned her head to kiss him properly, a tender kiss that conveyed all the feelings that she couldn't yet put into words. Noel's voice interrupted before they could get carried away. "Come on, you two. We have a plane to catch."

"Bye," she whispered to Niles, squeezing his hands.

He brought her hands up to his mouth and kissed the backs. "Bye."

Noel waved to her and rested a companionable arm across Niles' shoulders as they disappeared into the terminal. Her shoulders slumping, CC climbed into her car and reluctantly drove back to the college.

* * *  


CC barely let her phone ring before she snatched it up. "Hello?"

"That was quick," Niles quipped from the other end of the line. "Were you trying to hatch your phone?"

She rolled her eyes, unconsciously relaxing at his teasing. "You're one to talk, swine."

"Oink, oink," he retorted, sounding more relaxed as well.

CC smiled fondly. "How's Iris?"

"Maman woke up." Niles' relief was audible. "Apparently, it was minor stroke, so all that's affected are her verbal skills and a little tremor in her hands. The doctors are confident that she'll make a full recovery."

She flopped back onto the bed at the news, extremely relieved. "I'm so glad to hear it. I'll be praying for a speedy recovery for her."

"I thought you didn't believe in prayer?" She could just _see_ his raised eyebrows at that.

CC waved a dismissive hand. "I'll make an exception for Iris."

"How touching." Niles' voice was as dry as a desert.

"I think so." She grinned, shifting so she could rest her head on her pillow. "How's Helen holding up? This must be hard on her."

His voice turned serious. "She's definitely doing better since Maman woke up. It helped once Noel and I joined her."

"Having you two there would certainly have helped _me_ ," CC mused, not fully aware of what she was saying until the words were out of her mouth.

Niles gave a low chuckle that sent shivers down her spine. "Why, CC, I didn't know you cared."

"If you haven't figured it out by now, then you haven't been paying attention." She practically growled the words, not sure what else to say.

His voice was low, almost caressing. "Of _course_ I've been paying attention. I have been for a long time now."

"You--" She paused to swallow, her mouth suddenly dry, though she wasn't sure why. "You have? For how long, exactly?"

"That would be telling." Now his voice was playful.

She deliberately adopted a childish tone. "Aw, c'mon! Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

CC could hear the smile in his voice when he asked, "Are you _sure_ you're nineteen and not nine?"

"Quite sure." She smoothed her free hand down her side. "I have the body to prove it."

Niles hummed appreciatively. "Mmm, yes, you do." He sighed deeply. "Thank you, CC. I needed that."

"Glad to help." Though her voice was airy, part of her was disappointed that Niles wasn't continuing with that train of thought. "Give my best to Noel, Helen, and Iris."

She was pretty sure he nodded when he replied. "I will. I hope the rest of the shows are just as good as the first one."

"Thanks." CC didn't bother to hide a grimace as she thought of the shows. Colin had found her on campus earlier in the day and complained about being sent back in a taxi while they'd disappeared on him. She'd agreed to a date with him to soothe his ruffled feathers. After Noel's remark to her and Niles, she wasn't looking forward to it. "I'll talk to you soon."

Niles' voice comforted her, a little. "Yes, soon."

CC ended the call reluctantly, cradling her phone to her chest. Somehow, she missed Niles more than ever now.

* * *  


"When are you going to tell CC how you feel about her?" Noel's voice startled Niles, who nearly dropped his phone as he spun to face the other man.

After a little fumbling, Niles managed to slip it back into his pocket. "I, uh, what? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do." Noel had his arms folded across his chest, eyebrows raised behind his glasses. "I've seen the way you look at her. If that's not a man in love, then I need my prescription checked."

He shrugged and turned away to look out the window. "Doesn't matter. She'd just laugh in my face if I told her."

"That kiss she gave you at the airport? That was more than a kiss: it was a declaration." His friend leaned against the wall, watching Niles.

Half afraid to hope, Niles asked, "You think she might feel the same way?"

"No, I _know_ she does." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Noel remove his glasses and rub his eyes. "Have you met either of our parents?"

Wondering about the sudden change in subject, he thought for a moment. "Your father, briefly, when we graduated."

"Exactly. You've known CC for almost _eight_ years and met her father only _once_." Noel cleaned his glasses with his handkerchief. "Our childhood was much the same. We rarely saw Mother because she was always on a 'vacation' and Father was usually on a business trip. We were raised by nannies, and then sent away to boarding school once we were old enough. All three of us--me, DD, and CC--learned that caring _hurt_ , that it was better to harden our hearts and not let anyone in. At least that way, we wouldn't get hurt."

Niles stared at Noel as he put his glasses back on, surprised by this insight into both his and CC's lives. "You've obviously let Maman and Aunt Helen into your heart. What happened?"

"CC and I still cared about each other, so we never could fully harden our hearts, not the way DD did," he explained with a shrug of his shoulders, as if baring his soul wasn't a big deal. "Part of me will always yearn for approval from Father, but that won't come anytime soon. I have Iris and Helen now, though, and they show me what love _should_ be every time I see them. I want that for myself and for CC." Green eyes met Niles' blue ones. "I think you can give her that."

He snorted and looked out the window, unsettled by the honesty in Noel's gaze. He wasn't used to it from him. "We only just recently started being _civil_ to each other. I think you have the wrong man in mind. Colon might be a better fit for her."

"Trust me, after spending last night with him, I can assure you that he isn't." His friend sighed and looked out the window as well.

Niles sighed as well. "There's nothing we can do right now. I'm here and she's there."

"That's what phones and the Internet are for," Noel reminded him.

He was too busy trying to avoid getting his hopes up to say anything in reply. Though he trusted that Noel knew his sister, Niles was still afraid of being rejected.

* * *  


CC exited the terminal, looking forward to spending the summer with her brother. It hadn't been difficult to talk her dad into letting her spend the summer in Chicago: she'd just told him she was going, her flight was already booked, and he couldn't stop her. She searched the crowd for any sign of Noel as she started towards the baggage claim. "CC!"

"Niles?" She stared in surprise and growing delight when she saw him waving at her. A smile spreading across her face, she hurried towards him.

He grinned as he caught her in a tight hug. "It's wonderful to see you."

"Good to see you, too." CC stepped back, wiping at her eyes. Damn dust got everywhere, didn't it? "Where's Noel? I thought he was picking me up."

Niles took her hand and led her towards the baggage claim. "He had a meeting at the school, so he asked me to pick you up." He suddenly looked shy. "I hope you don't mind."

"The only person I missed more than Noel was you," she told him honestly, deciding to forgo the obvious zinger this time. "How are you and your family?"

His smile seemed to light his face and he squeezed her hand. "We're all fine. Maman's recovery is right on schedule, so we're all quite pleased. In fact, Maman and Aunt Helen have asked you to come visit as soon as you can."

"I'll see if I can pencil it in," CC replied dryly, secretly touched that they _wanted_ her to visit.

"I'm sure Noel already has," Niles retorted, his eyes twinkling.

Before CC could think of a comeback, the baggage carousel buzzed. They turned their attention to collecting her suitcases. By the time they'd collected all three of them, he had both eyebrows raised. She raised hers back at him. "What?"

"You _do_ realize that you're only going to be out here for a couple months, right?" he asked, even as he draped the strap for the garment bag over his shoulder.

She nodded, extending the handle for her rollaway. "I know. You didn't see how much I packed for the semester, did you?"

"No, I was busy helping _Max_ unpack, and that was quite enough." Niles hefted her remaining suitcase and they proceeded from the terminal.

CC laughed, following him to the parking lot. "I think I had five or six suitcases by the time I finished packing."

"I only packed _three_ and a few boxes for my books," Niles sounded amused. "Did you pack everything you owned?"

She shook her head, waiting for him to pop the trunk of his car. "No, it wouldn't fit in my car, let alone that single room, even _before_ the school assigned Fran as my roommate."

"Admit it, you're glad she ended up as your roommate." Smirking, he put the bags he carried into the trunk once she'd put the rollaway in.

Mock-glaring at him, she simply shut the trunk. "Would you mind awfully if we stopped somewhere for lunch? I'm starving and they didn't even serve a snack on the flight."

"As you wish." With a wink, he unlocked the doors and they climbed into the car.

CC sternly told herself that Niles most certainly didn't mean anything special by it. Not that she wanted him to, anyway!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Colin kind of bullied his way into the story, the idiot.


	6. Chapter 6

"What are your plans for the summer, CC?" Helen asked a couple days later while she and Noel visited her, Iris, and Niles.

She shrugged, sipping her iced tea. "I don't really have any set plans for the summer aside from spending time with Noel, Niles, you, and Iris."

"Oh, god, Cocoa, you'll be bored by next week if you don't think of something to do," Noel interjected, a twinkle in his green eyes that CC recognized.

Rising to the challenge, she retorted, "Wanna bet that I'll find something to do before then, Nonno?"

"How much?" He raised his eyebrows at her, grinning outright.

She pretended to consider her options, though she'd truthfully already thought of it. " _You_ explain to Colon that he'll get nowhere with either of us."

"He _still_ thinks something's going to happen?" This time, he looked surprised.

CC made a face. "Apparently? I guess he enjoyed your night together more than _you_ did."

"God." Noel groaned and massaged his temples.

She jumped when Iris spoke up, having forgotten that the others were in the room. "Pardonnez-moi, but who is this 'Colon'?"

"His name is actually Colin and he performed in _The Sound of Music_ with me," CC explained, shooting a glance at Noel, not sure how much he wanted Iris to know.

Catching her glance, her brother continued, "We went out once, but it wasn't that great an experience for me."

"Apparently for him, though," Helen remarked, quirking an eyebrow. "Why didn't you make it clear that there won't be another date?"

Niles coughed then, catching their attention. "Maman had her stroke and we sort of rushed back here to Chicago."

"Why does he think CC is interested if he spent the night with Noel?" Helen looked confused, not that CC blamed her.

She sighed and rubbed her forehead with the tips of her fingers. "I went out with him to apologize for leaving him hanging and he seems to think it means I'm interested in further dates."

Iris swatted Noel then, surprising all of them except Niles. "Mal élevé! If you have no intention of going out with him again, _tell_ him. Don't string him along."

"I'm not!" Noel protested, putting his hands up to ward off further attacks. "I never gave him my phone number, but he knows CC's my sister, so he asks about me all the time."

"I've told him several times, very tactfully, that it's not going to happen, but apparently hope springs eternal with him." CC shook her head with a frustrated sigh.

Helen caught Iris' hand in hers and asked gently, "So the terms of the bet are that whoever loses will tell him bluntly that neither of you are interested?"

"Um, yes?" Noel and CC exchanged a look and a nod.

Helen and Iris murmured between themselves for a few moments before they turned to face the siblings. Helen spoke for them, "We will allow this bet, on the condition that the loser make it absolutely _clear_ to this Colon or Colin or whatever his name is that he has no hope of dating either of you further."

"Trust me, Aunt Helen, Babcocks can be quite blunt when they put their minds to it." Niles looked amused, but CC noticed that he didn't have the twinkle in his eyes that he usually did when he made such comments.

CC turned to her brother and extended her hand. "You're on."

"May the best Babcock win." Noel shook her hand with a grin.

* * *  


Niles had retreated to the kitchen to check on the pie he was baking. He didn't expect CC to follow him, but he smiled when she leaned against the counter. "What can I do for you?"

"I found something in my purse that I'm _quite_ sure I didn't put there," CC replied, a smile twitching at the corners of her mouth.

He turned and peered into the stove to check the color of the pie. "What does it have to do with me?"

"It's an advertisement for a summer stock theater." Her voice was light and airy, but he could hear the question underneath it all the same.

His heart skipped a beat and Niles took a few moments to open the oven and check the pie with a knife, deciding it needed to bake a little longer. "What about it?"

"Well, number one, I _know_ that wasn't in my purse earlier." She sounded amused. "Number two, it'd be more fun to do it if you joined me."

Closing the oven, Niles turned to face her, surprised. "You _do_ know that I'm working at Connections Café, yes?"

"Do you think for one minute that Iris and Helen would insist that you continue working there when you have this opportunity?" CC raised her eyebrows at him.

He shook his head, removing the oven mitts and setting them aside for the moment. "Well, no. They would insist I do it."

"Exactly!" She grinned and he distracted himself with the timer, setting it for another five minutes. "I win my bet with Noel and we gain experience in the professional theater world."

Setting the timer aside, he picked up a sponge and began to wipe down the spotless counter. "Maman is still recovering from her stroke."

"She seems to be doing fine to me," CC commented, her hand resting on the counter.

Niles shook his head, not sure he could explain to her that there were little things his mother still missed on a regular basis that worried him and Helen. He looked up when she shifted her hand so the sponge swiped over her fingers instead of the counter. Smiling softly and sympathetically, she drew him into a hug. After a moment of surprise, he relaxed and slipped his arms around her waist. Quietly, he told her, "We're still worried about her."

"I know and I don't blame you." She kissed his cheek and gently drew back so she could look into his eyes. "I think this could be good for you, though. Noel tells me that you spend most of your time either here or at the café. You need to get out."

He smiled sheepishly. "Perhaps I should."

Smiling back, she leaned forward and kissed him softly, much like she had when she'd taken him and Noel to the airport. Sighing softly with pleasure, he responded with all the love and affection he didn't dare voice yet. Before they could get carried away, the timer dinged and it was time to pull the pie out of the oven. Needless to say, CC won her bet with Noel.

* * *  


"Oh, Chandler, that was awful." CC swatted his shoulder even as she laughed at his joke.

He grinned and caught her hand in his, giving it a squeeze. "I'm going to miss you."

"CC, a word if I may?" Niles requested, appearing at her side, his expression unreadable.

She turned to face him, releasing Chandler's hand. "Of course, what's up?"

"Alone." His voice was stiff as he glanced at Chanlder.

The other man held up his hands in mock surrender. "I'm gone."

CC raised her eyebrows at Niles. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't like Chandler," he told her plainly, his hands clasped behind his back.

Annoyed, she folded her arms across her chest and asked archly, "I care why? You don't like him; you don't have to talk to him. Though I don't know why you're bringing it up now, since we won't see him again until next summer, unless we decide not to do this again."

"To put a finer point on it, I don't like the way he flirts with you." Niles set his jaw like a bulldog, his eyes flinty.

CC scoffed at that. "He doesn't _flirt_. We just talk. That's all."

"You laughed," he told her, pointing a finger in her face. "The same laugh that you use when you've zinged me good."

She raised her eyebrows even as she pushed his hand down. "So? It's a free country. I can laugh with whoever I want."

"I-- oh, dammit." Niles scrubbed his face with the heels of his palms.

Arms folded across her chest once again, CC asked, "Why does it matter to you anyway? You can't possibly be jealous that Chandler made me laugh." He peeked at her from between his fingers and nodded once. Her jaw dropped. "You _are_? Why?"

"Why else?" He dropped his hands to his sides, eyes flashing. "Because I'm in love with you!"

Unfortunately, Niles' declaration occurred at a natural lull in the ambient sound of the farewell party, everyone turning to stare at the two of them. Much to CC's surprise, the people they'd worked with for the past couple of months started cheering and applauding, one of them even going so far as to yell, "All right, Niles!"

"We're going to finish this conversation somewhere more private," she hissed, grabbing his hand and towing him out the doors to the parking lot. She barely remembered to stop and fetch her coat before stepping outside into the cool night air.

Ever the gentleman, Niles helped her into it before slipping into his own. They meandered among the cars in silence, their shoulders barely brushing. CC's thoughts whirled through her head, trying to process what he'd just told her. He loved her. She'd suspected for quite a few months now that it was true, but she'd ignored it every time the thought occurred to her. Their relationship had been amicable for less than a year, for God's sake! How could he be in love with her? This time last year, she hated him! When they reached Niles' car, he cleared his throat. "I didn't mean to just blurt that out, but you drive me crazy, woman."

"That's not news to me." She smirked, leaning back against the passenger door. "I've always driven you crazy."

He nodded, his mouth quirking in a wry smile. "That's true, but not the way you probably think I've meant it all this time."

"You've liked me since boarding school?" CC asked incredulously, not sure she could believe it.

Niles shrugged, wry smile still in place. "I found you attractive from the first, but you only had eyes for Max. I had to do _something_ to catch your attention."

She laughed softly, wrapping her arms around herself as the breeze picked up. "Well, you more than succeeded, I assure you."

"You mean--" he cut himself off, as if afraid to voice the words.

CC rolled her eyes, exasperated. "Somehow, you squirmed your way into my good graces."

"What, not your heart?" his eyes twinkled as he rested his hands on her waist.

She unfolded her arms to rest them along his, a reluctant smile tugging at her lips. "Don't push your luck, Buster."

"I'll try to restrain myself." He stepped closer; a question in his eyes that made her heart beat faster in her chest.

Smiling, she tugged him even closer and kissed him, answering his unspoken question.

* * *  


"Niles, old man, it's good to see you," Maxwell greeted his childhood friend with a hug that fall when he arrived at the suite they would be sharing with Fran and CC for the next two semesters.

Caught off guard, it took Niles a moment to return the hug. "I'm glad to see you, too, Max."

"How was your summer?" Grabbing the suitcase Niles had set down in order to open the door, Maxwell carried it inside. "CC told me you two did some sort of summer stock theater."

He shrugged as he carried his other suitcase inside and followed Maxwell to one of the three doors off the common area. "It was good. We learned a lot about how professional theater works."

"I bet you did." His friend chuckled, setting the suitcase on the bed closest to the door. "Did you two get a lot of parts?"

Niles nodded, setting his suitcase next to the first. "We did, and we learned a lot about the backstage work, too."

"Are you going to show the rest of us how it's done?" Grinning and winking, Maxwell slung an arm around Niles' shoulders, walking with him from the room.

Any reply he might have made was interrupted by the arrival of Fran, who all but shrieked when she caught sight of him. "Oh my gawd, Niles!"

"Hello, Fran." As he'd expected she would, Fran dropped her suitcases and hurried across the common room to fling her arms around him in an enthusiastic hug.

He hugged her back, surprised to realize how much he'd missed her bubbly, outgoing presence. Keeping hold of his hands, she stepped back to study him. "You look good. Summer seems to have agreed with you."

"Isn't that what you said about me, too?" Maxwell asked, sounding amused.

She smirked and released Niles in order to kiss Maxwell's cheek. "Of course I did, because you spent part of it with _me_."

"And that's what made it so great." He smirked back and kissed her cheek in return.

Niles rolled his eyes at the sappiness between them, his heart leaping in his chest at the sound of a familiar voice from the doorway. "Didn't you two get enough of each other over the summer?"

"Hello, CC." Gently disentangling himself from Fran, Maxwell crossed the room to pull her into a hug. "How was your summer?"

Her eyes flickered over towards Niles before she answered, "It was good. Quite productive."

"C'mon, you spent it with Niles." Fran propped her hands on her hips. "Can't you do better than 'good'?"

Niles and CC replied in unison, sharing a mischievous look: "No."

"Oy, you two!" Fran threw her hands up in the air. "What are we going to do with you?"

Exchanging another look, they chorused, "Nothing."

"I give up." Shaking her head, Fran hugged CC briefly before disappearing out the door, presumably to get more of her things from her car.

Maxwell looked from one to the other of them, eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "The two of you are up to something."

"What makes you think that?" CC asked, carrying her suitcases to the other bedroom.

He shook his head, still eyeing the two of them suspiciously. "I just--I like to think I know you two pretty well, but this is new for you two. I don't think I'll get used to you getting along."

"I suggest you get used to it, Max," Niles retorted, amused that they'd unsettled him so much.

Sighing, Maxwell left the room. Niles crossed to the door and peered out into the hallway. Other students milled around, moving into their rooms in preparation for the new school year, but there was no sign of Fran. He turned to CC and opened his arms. Smiling, she stepped into them and kissed him happily. They'd last seen each other mere days ago, but it seemed like a small eternity to Niles, who'd grown used to seeing CC almost every day. When they parted to catch their breath, he rested his forehead against hers. "Missed you."

"Missed you more," she murmured back, a contented smile on her face.

Niles couldn't help smiling back. Part of him still thought the last week or two since the farewell party for the summer stock theater company had been a dream. Then CC kissed him and reminded him that it was very much real. Softly, he asked, "Are you _sure_ you want to keep this secret from Max and Fran?"

"I'm sure." She nodded, stroking his cheek softly. "We _will_ tell them, but this is so new and special that I don't want to share it with more people just yet."

Niles nodded back and kissed her one more time before reluctantly releasing her. "As you wish."

"I'm not calling you Farm boy or Westley, just so we're clear," CC told him, turning to survey the common area.

He looked at her innocently. "What, not even Dread Pirate Roberts?"

"We're going to need furniture for in here," she remarked, ignoring his question.

Maxwell and Fran arrived then and the four of them spent the rest of the day lugging their things into the suite and unpacking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! They're finally together! Except that's not the end of the story. It's only half of the story.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you lookin' forward to getting back into the swing of things, Niles?" Fran asked as the four of them sat in a booth at a local pizzeria. Naturally, Fran and Maxwell sat on one side, which left CC and Niles to sit on the other.

Not that either of them minded, but CC had made a show of reluctantly sliding in beside Niles. Under the cover of the table, they pressed their legs together, knee to ankle, comforted by the warmth. He set his soda down and nodded. "Yes, I am. As much as I enjoyed spending time with Maman, it will be nice to spend time studying instead of working."

"How many classes are you taking?" Maxwell asked the question this time, tangling his fingers with Fran's as they waited for their pizza.

CC had deliberately left her hands in her lap when she sat down and now slid one over to rest on Niles' leg as he answered the question. "I'm taking five this semester."

"Five?" Fran repeated, making a face. Under the table, Niles covered CC's hand with his and gave it a light squeeze. "Four is more than enough for me. Why do you wanna take _more_?"

Shrugging, he simply said, "I want to graduate with the three of you, so I have some catching up to do."

"Why not simply take classes during the summer session?" Maxwell looked curious.

"I would have, but Maman was still recovering from her stroke and I didn't want to be so far away from her." Niles looked sad for a moment and CC squeezed his hand back in silent support. "Instead, I decided to take extra classes the next two semesters, and then see about doing the summer session next year."

Finally speaking up, CC asked him, "Is one of those classes theater at least?"

He gave her a wry look, lacing their fingers together under the table. "Of course. It's the whole reason I'm here in the first place."

"What if you get cast in a lead role again, like you did last year?" Fran asked the question just as the waiter arrived with their pizza, sliding the two pies onto the table.

Only once they'd all scooped slices onto their plates did Niles answer her, "I won't audition at all. I'm going to tell Mr. Fields that I only want to work backstage this semester and next. I'll still root for the three of you to get parts."

"About that..." Maxwell glanced at Fran, who'd just taken a big bite of her pizza. She gestured for him to continue. He looked back at Niles and CC. "We've decided that acting isn't our thing."

CC just barely resisted the impulse to exchange a glance with Niles, focusing on her slice of pizza instead as she asked, "Oh? Why is that?"

"Well, last fall was kind of a fluke that we were cast," Fran admitted with a wry smile. "The two of us tend to wear our hearts on our sleeves, which doesn't work too well with acting."

Niles nodded, carefully wiping his mouth with his napkin. "I can see that. So what are you going to do instead?"

"I still want to be involved in the theater somehow." Maxwell shrugged, wiping away a blob of sauce on his chin. "For now, I'll just volunteer to work backstage and change my major to undecided."

Fran took a big gulp of her soda before answering for herself. "I have no idea what I want to do, so I'm changing to undecided and I'll just take gen ed classes until I make up my mind."

"A wise move." Niles nodded, smiling warmly at her.

CC consciously reminded herself that she had nothing to worry about with those two. Luckily, Maxwell distracted CC with a question, "Are you going to continue with a major in theater like Niles, CC?"

"Yes, I am." She nodded, relieved by the distraction. "I don't know if I'll continue acting, but I'll still try out for the plays and stuff here."

Niles gave an exaggerated sigh, even as he pressed his leg more firmly against hers for a moment. "I _suppose_ we'll just have to put up with each other, then."

"Don't jump for joy or anything," she retorted, returning the pressure of his leg against hers.

He smirked. "I'll try to contain myself."

"You two are ridiculous, do you know that?" Fran plucked a string of cheese off her pizza and popped it into her mouth.

Maxwell nudged Fran with his shoulder, his smile resigned. "Told you they wouldn't be any different from before."

"A girl can hope." She nudged him back, brown eyes playful.

CC glanced at Niles, who only smirked at her. She gave a disdainful sniff and returned her attention to her pizza. Their legs remained pressed together under the table.

* * *  


CC smiled to herself several months later when she entered the suite to find Niles stretched out on the couch, asleep, with one of his textbooks open on his chest. "You've been working too hard, Mister." Tiptoeing over to the couch, she tugged down the throw that Fran had insisted on draping over the back of the couch so it covered Niles. That done, she set her bookbag on her desk and carefully lifted his head and shoulders up so she could sit with his head in her lap. He sighed and shifted onto his side, but didn't wake up.

Resting her hand over his heart, the steady beat under her palm lulled her to sleep. It seemed only moments later when the sound of Fran's laughter woke CC up. She barely noticed that Maxwell and Fran had come in, most of her attention on Niles as he stirred and woke up, blinking up at her in confusion. He slowly shifted into a sitting position, rubbing the back of his neck and stretching. "Hi. How long was I asleep?"

"No idea," she admitted, aware of Maxwell and Fran watching them. "You were asleep when I walked in, and then I drifted off."

"What?!" His smile disappeared and he grabbed for his phone on the coffee table. "Oh God. We have rehearsal right now. Why didn't you wake me up or set an alarm on your phone?"

CC folded her arms across her chest as he fumbled for his shoes. "I didn't wake you up because you clearly needed the sleep. As for setting an alarm on my phone, I thought you knew rehearsal was cancelled."

"What? Since when? Last I knew, it was still on. Did something happen?" Niles straightened up, his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

She glared back at him. "Mr. Fields announced it yesterday. He said we've made enough progress that we can afford a break."

"That doesn't mean that the _crew_ has a break." Niles stood up and checked his pockets. " _I_ might have to be there."

CC shook her head. "He specifically said _everyone_ got a break, both cast and crew."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Niles propped his fists on his hips. "Even if I don't have rehearsal, I could have used the time to study for my other classes instead of snoring on the couch!"

Standing up as well, she kept her arms folded across her chest, stung that he wouldn't let it go. "You should have been there for the announcement anyway, but I'm pretty sure you ducked out early, as usual. As for not waking you up, ex-cuse me for trying to be nice to you for once! You've been running yourself ragged this semester and you needed a break."

"Next time, I would prefer that you actually ask me if that's what I want." Turning away, he picked up his book and hunted around for something. "Where's my damn bag?"

Maxwell pointed to Niles' desk, "There it is, old man."

"Thanks." Seizing it, Niles stormed towards the door.

Fran moved to block him. "Hey, Niles, where're you goin'?"

"Away from _her_." He shot an angry glance over his shoulder at CC.

Maxwell caught his arm, looking concerned. "Now hold on, old man."

"Let go of me, Max." Niles turned his glare on his oldest friend.

Reluctantly, he did and Niles stormed out of the suite. Fran sank into an armchair with a sigh. "Oy."

"Excuse me." Standing up, CC nodded to the other two and headed into the bedroom she shared with Fran. She didn't want either of them to see her break down in tears. Even when she and Niles had supposedly hated each other, they'd never had a fight as bad as this one. _Guess it's because I actually **care** about the big lug and what he thinks of me that it hurts so much._

Predictably, Fran didn't leave CC alone, following her into the room. "You okay, CC?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she retorted, curling up on her bed with her back to Fran.

"Because I think that's the first time I've seen one o' you genuinely mad at the other since I met you two last year." Not surprisingly, Fran's voice grew louder as she talked, as if she was approaching CC's bed.

She barely managed to keep from flinching when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. "It's not the first time we've managed to seriously piss each other off and it probably won't be the last."

"If you ever wanna talk, I'm right here for ya," Fran told her quietly.

CC didn't say anything, waiting until she heard the door close behind her roommate before letting the tears trickle down her cheeks.

* * *  


Not for the first time, Noel blessed his height as he looked for CC backstage after _Ten Little Indians_. Like last semester, her role had been relatively small: a spinster with strong moral principles this time. Also like last year, she'd played her role flawlessly. This time, however, he didn't see her mingling with the guests like the rest of the cast. He caught sight of Niles, however, and called to him, "Niles!"

"Good evening, Noel," he answered curtly, clasping his arms behind his back.

He took a closer look at the younger man, worried by the evidence of stress and exhaustion he saw there. "You look horrible."

"Thank you for that assessment," Niles rolled his eyes. "Was that why you called me over?"

Noel shook his head. "No, I hoped you could tell me where CC is."

"I don't have CC watch. Excuse me." He turned to go.

He caught Niles's arm, more worried by his cavalier attitude towards CC. "Wait a minute, Niles. What's going on with you and CC?"

"Ask her." Freeing his arm, Niles disappeared into the crowd.

Noel frowned deeply, wondering just what was going on. He turned at a touch on his arm. It was CC, already changed out of her costume and stage make-up into a slouchy sweater, jeans, and sneakers. "Oh, Noel, I'm very glad to see you."

"Hi, CC." He returned her hug; surprised by the glimpse of misery he'd seen in her eyes. He kept his voice quiet as he asked, "What's going on between you and Niles? I thought you were happy together?"

She shook her head as she stepped back. "I'll explain, but not here."

"You're not going to the cast party?" That was the only explanation he could think of for her casual attire.

Again, she shook her head. "Not this time. I really need to talk to you."

"Come on, then." Taking her hand in his, he led her from the theater.

They drove to a nearby diner in silence. He ordered two slices of death-by-chocolate cake for them, but his sister only poked idly at hers with her fork. Noel knew better than to push her into talking. She'd tell him when she was good and ready. Finally, she sighed and set her fork down, looking up at her brother. "Niles and I had a fight a few weeks ago over something stupid and we've barely spoken to each other since then. Not even zingers."

"Not even zingers?" Noel raised his eyebrows, surprised. "That's certainly unusual for you two."

She nodded, her smile somehow both sad and wry. "I know. Even Max and Fran noticed. They've tried to get us to talk, but Niles doesn't seem to _want_ to and the words get stuck in my throat so it doesn't happen."

"Are you still keeping this secret from those two?" Noel wasn't quite sure _why_ they'd want to keep something this important secret from their two closest friends at school, but he wasn't about to try to interfere in their lives.

Another nod. "Yeah, so that doesn't help."

"Are you telling me because you want my advice or a sympathetic ear?" Noel wanted to be sure he knew the point of this talk before saying anything else.

CC's blue eyes were pleading when they met his. "Advice, please? I'm at the end of my rope and want to get this resolved ASAP."

"You need to confront Niles." He pointed his fork at her. "Since Fran and Max don't know about you two, choose a time when they're both going to be out. It's definitely not a confrontation you want _them_ to see."

"Right." She tucked her hair behind her ear, her eyes glittering with determination.

Noel watched as she picked up her fork and scooped up a bite of her cake. The familiar spark was back in her eyes and he was pretty sure they'd have everything sorted by Christmas.

* * *  


It was a relief to have the play over and done with. Now Niles had more time to focus on studying for classes. Which was good, because with the end of the semester looming, the pressure and stress had only increased. He blinked and shook his head when the letters on the screen started to blur. _Stupid machine._ He blinked again when a slender hand reached in and pushed the power button on his monitor. Niles turned to glare at CC. "What was that for?"

"We need to talk," she told him sternly, her face determined.

Holding her gaze, he turned his monitor back on. "No, we don't."

"Yes, we do." She pressed the button again and pulled his chair away from the desk so he couldn't reach the computer anymore.

Niles shook his head, still glaring. "I have work to do!"

"It can wait." CC stood between him and his desk now, jaw set firmly.

He shook his head again, more emphatically this time. "No, it can't!"

"I'll pull the plug if you try to work again," she threatened, gesturing to the tower.

He didn't quite stifle a surprised gasp. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me," she shot back.

Sighing, he folded his arms across his chest. "Fine, what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to apologize for not waking you up from your nap a month ago." Her voice softened, her face looking troubled. "You just looked so peaceful for once and I didn't want to disturb you and--"

Arms still folded across his chest, he raised an eyebrow when she hesitated. "And what?"

"I missed you." She practically whispered the words. "I _still_ miss you."

That surprised him. Of all the things he'd expected her to say, that wasn't one of them. "Missed me? How? We share a suite!"

"Yes, but you've been so wrapped up in your studies that you might as well _not_ be here." CC looked troubled, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Niles scoffed at that. "No, I haven't. That's ridiculous."

"Oh, really?" She gave him a challenging look. "Then can you tell me where Max and Fran are right now?"

"Why, they're here, aren't they?" In reply, she only shook her head. Not believing her, he got up to check the other rooms. Sure enough, they were the only two in the suite. Slowly, he sank onto the couch, stunned. "My God."

She sat down beside him, covering his hand with hers, speaking in a soothing voice. "I know your classes are important and you want to pass them, but it shouldn't come at the expense of your health and relationships."

"Especially not ours." He looked at her, realizing now just how badly he'd treated her the past couple months.

CC smiled faintly at that, squeezing his hand gently. "Well, yes, but I know Max, Fran, and Noel are all concerned about you."

"Maman and Aunt Helen as well, I'm sure." His next thought was like a punch to the gut. "I haven't even _e-mailed_ them recently."

She wove their fingers together, trying to be reassuring. "I'm sure they'll forgive you."

"That's not in doubt." There was a more important question on his mind, however: "Will _you_ forgive me?"

Their fingers still woven together, she raised her eyebrows and asked, "For what?"

"You're going to make me spell it out, aren't you?" Niles was resigned. This was just like her.

Smiling playfully, she nodded. "Yep."

"Fine." He took a deep breath, determined to do this right. "I've been a horrible boyfriend this semester by letting my studies consume my attention. When you tried to take care of me, I all but bit your head off. I'm _very_ sorry for both of those things. Will you forgive me?"

She lightly stroked her neck, blue eyes twinkling. "I may need some persuading."

Grinning, he gently drew her head to his for a soft kiss. She sighed softly, cupping his cheek as she responded to the kiss. Their kisses soon grew heated, the gentle warmth of affection sparking a blaze of desire in both of them. As he pressed open-mouthed kisses to CC's throat, Niles asked, "How late are Max and Fran going to be out?"

"I have no idea," she answered throatily, combing her fingers through his hair.

He lifted his head to gaze her, his heart skipping a beat at the sight of her, flushed with desire for _him_ of all people. She gave him a questioning look when he continued to stare at her. Voice hoarse, he told her, "I want you."

"Funny, I want me, too." She smirked at him, reaching up to trace her fingers along the shell of his ear.

"Wench," he growled, catching her hand and pressing a kiss to the palm. "Do I have to spank you like I did in _Taming of the Shrew_?"

Still smirking, she arched her hips up against his, grinding against the bulge in his jeans. "Please?"

"Maybe some other time." He hastily got to his feet, and then extended his hand to CC.

After a moment, she took it and let Niles pull her to her feet as well. Still exchanging kisses and caresses, they stumbled towards the room that Fran and CC shared, since it was closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, the rating's going up, just as a warning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't want to read about the sex, skip the first half of the first scene.

The moment the door shut behind them, CC began tugging at the buttons of Niles' shirt. She'd seen his bare chest plenty of times, but this would be her first chance to _touch_ it and admire it shamelessly. He chuckled softly, sending a shiver through her. "Eager, aren't we?"

"I've wanted you for ages, you big lug," she retorted, undoing the last button and sliding the shirt down his arms.

He let it fall to the floor and untucked her blouse. "Your turn."

CC grasped his hands and shook her head when he looked at her inquiringly. "Not yet."

"As you wish." He grinned when she rolled her eyes.

"Still not calling you Farm boy or Westley." She held up a finger when he opened his mouth. " _Or_ Dread Pirate Roberts."

Niles' laugh turned into a gasp when she cupped him through his pants. "Hmm, it seems I'm not the only one who's eager."

"Only for you, dumpling." He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her, hot and hungry.

She moaned against his lips, stroking him through his pants even as her tongue stroked his. Already, this was _way_ better than her previous experiences with sex. When they paused to catch their breath, she squeezed him, just enough to make a point. "Better only be eager for me."

"Yes." He squeaked the word and she grinned in triumph.

She didn't waste any time removing the rest of his clothes after that, standing back to admire him once he was fully nude. Stocky rather than lean like Maxwell, she could still see the play of muscles in his chest, shoulders, hips, and thighs when he shifted uncomfortably under her scrutiny, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides as he fought the urge to cover himself. She looked up at him, licking her lips lasciviously. "Perfect."

"Thank you." His cheeks turned red even as he smiled in relief. "I'm glad you approve."

CC nodded, resting her hands on his shoulders, and then sliding them down to his chest, feeling his muscles with pleasure. "Mmm, I'll always approve."

Gliding her hands back up to his shoulders, she guided him back to the bed and gave him a gentle push. He took the hint and lay back against the pillows. He arched an eyebrow at her. "Aren't you a little overdressed?"

"Just a little." She winked, fingering the buttons of her blouse. "What should I take off first?"

Niles looked surprised for a moment, and then gleeful. "Oh, _I_ get to choose?"

"Mmm-hmm." She nodded, toying with the button and zipper of her denim skirt. "So which first?"

Grinning, he told her, "Panties."

"Panties?" she repeated, not sure she'd heard him right.

He nodded, blue eyes twinkling. "Yep."

"That's not going to look sexy." She couldn't imagine _why_ he'd want her to take her underwear off first.

His face softened at that, his eyes practically caressing her. " _Anything_ you do is sexy to me."

"Smoothie." She blew him a kiss, and then hiked up her skirt to remove her panties.

When she held them up for him to see, Niles' eyes had darkened and he gestured for her to toss them to him, which she did. They hit him in the chest and he held them to his nose, breathing in the scent of her. "You smell wonderful."

"Charmer." CC winked at him, finding something deliciously naughty to having nothing on underneath her skirt.

He winked, examining her panties thoughtfully. When he looked back at her, there was a naughty glint in his eyes. "I wonder if it's a matched set."

"As you wish." She smirked at him, reaching under her blouse to unclasp her bra. Then she slid the straps down her arms and drew it off through one of her sleeves, displaying it in front of her before tossing it to Niles.

Catching it, he compared it to her panties and leered theatrically at her. "What do you know: a matched set indeed."

"They usually are," CC admitted, striking a pose. "What would you like me to take off next?"

He took his time looking her over from the top of her head to her bare feet. Finally, he told her, "The skirt."

A little surprised that he hadn't asked her to take her blouse off, she nevertheless unbuttoned and unzipped her skirt. Before letting it slide down, however, she turned her back to Niles. Peering over her shoulder at him with a smirk, she let the denim fall in a puddle around her feet. Keeping her back to him, she unbuttoned her blouse. Only then did she turn and approach the bed, climbing on to straddle his lap. "Hello."

"Well hi there." His voice was husky as he slid his hands up her thighs to her hips. "Nice of you to join me. I was starting to feel cold and lonely."

Smiling seductively, she kissed him, nipping playfully at his lower lip. "Not cold and lonely now, are you?"

"Nope." He smiled and slid his hands up to cup her breasts under her blouse, hefting them as if to test their weight and fullness.

CC moaned and pressed forward into his touch, wanting more. Steadying herself with one hand on his shoulder, she used the other to stroke his prick, very pleased to find him quite hard. "Mmm, a nice little surprise."

"Little?" he growled, even as he tried to arch his hips up into her touch.

This time it was _her_ laugh that turned into a gasp of pleasure when one of Niles' hands found its way between her thighs. She pressed down into the teasing touch, wanting _more_. For several delicious moments, they could only gasp and moan as they touched each other. She arched her back when he found the just the _right_ spot inside her, the one that sent sparks flying all across her nerve endings. " _Niles!_ "

"That's it, sweetheart." He wrapped his free arm around her waist, tugging her closer.

Reluctantly, she reached down and stopped him. When he looked at her in surprise, she winked. "I want you inside me."

"Mmm, I like that idea." Steadying herself with her hands on his shoulders, she slowly sank down onto his cock.

Both of them gasped for breath once he was fully inside her. CC wasn't sure about Niles, but she felt a little delirious with just how _good_ it felt to have him inside her, so _full_. Noticing the strained expression on his face, she slowly began to move. "Like that, baby?"

" _Yes_." He caught her lips in a searing kiss, his hips rising to meet hers with every downward movement.

She practically devoured him in return, her heartbeat racing as her pleasure increased. She moaned in frustration when she teetered on the brink, but didn't quite topple over. "Dammit."

"What is it?" he asked breathlessly.

"Not quite enough. I can't--" she gasped when he suddenly rolled them onto their sides, lifting her leg up over his arm so he could thrust deeper into her. " _Yes!_ "

That did it for her. As he continued to piston in and out of her, CC's orgasm swept over her, wiping everything from her mind but the intense pleasure. Still shuddering with aftershocks, she gripped his _very_ fine ass very tightly, keeping him inside her. "I-- no-- not yet--"

"Come on, baby, your turn." She clenched around him. "Come inside me."

Niles resisted, trying to pull out. "Condom?"

"I'm on the pill. Want to feel you come," she whispered. "Fill me with your seed."

Groaning deeply, he gave just a few more thrusts before burying himself so deep inside her that she almost squeaked and orgasmed. He all but collapsed once the steady pulses of his seed slowed almost to a complete stop. "God, CC."

"I answer to either name," she told him cheekily, stroking his back and shoulders.

He lightly swatted her bottom, barely enough to sting. "Wench."

"I'll answer to that, too," she retorted, wiggling her bum saucily.

Groaning, he took hold of her ass to keep it still. "Have mercy, woman."

She laughed, but obediently held still, basking in the afterglow. "Dunno how I'm going to go back to sleeping alone _now_."

"We _could_ just tell Fran and Max," he pointed out quietly, nuzzling the hair at her temple.

CC sighed softly, nestling into the space between his jaw and his shoulder. "If they haven't figured it out already."

"They'd need a clue-by-four to figure it out," Niles observed with a soft laugh.

She nodded, kissing his neck. "We'll tell them tomorrow."

"Good." He kissed her forehead. After several moments of silence, he asked, "You know what I missed the most this semester?"

That was too good an opening for her to pass up. "Me, of course."

"After you, wench." She _knew_ he rolled his eyes, even though she couldn't see his face.

Remaining firmly ensconced in his arms, she asked, "What, then?"

"Acting." There was a note of surprise in his voice, as if he couldn't believe it.

It surprised her, too, and she shifted back enough to look at him curiously. "Really? Didn't you say that you didn't want to act because you thought it would be too much work on top of your other classes?"

"I know, but I think acting would have been welcome stress and a way to handle things." He smiled wryly, reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear for her.

Resuming her previous position, she told him with a shrug, "Well, you can audition for the next semester's play at least."

"I'm planning on it." He began to stroke her back with long, lingering strokes down her spine. "Do you know what it's going to be?"

She tried not to squirm, but his touch was both distracting and arousing. "It's a musical called Something's Afoot. Sort of like Ten Little Indians."

"A musical mystery? That ought to be fun." She could hear the smile in his voice.

Quietly, she admitted, "It'll be more fun with you, to be honest."

"Pardon?" This time, it was Niles who eased back so he could look at CC properly.

She met his gaze head-on, determined to be honest with him. "You already know I missed you last spring, but I missed you this fall, too. Acting isn't as much fun for me without you there. I was rather glad to just play the Baroness last semester and Emily Blunt this one. I didn't want a larger role without you."

"Does this mean you're not going to pursue a career in acting?" He carefully maneuvered her blouse off of her and tossed it over the side of the bed once he succeeded.

CC shrugged, gladly nestling back into his arms. "I don't know yet. I don't really need to pursue a career, but a life of leisure doesn't appeal to me, either."

"Maybe you and Max can team up and produce plays." Niles traced idle patterns on her back with his fingers. "You have enough money between the two of you to make a go of it."

"That's not a bad idea." She was finding it more difficult to focus, but managed to inject a stern tone into her voice. "Though I don't want you to think that you'd be an automatic shoo-in for a part with us. You'd still have to audition and prove you deserve a role."

He tilted her head up so their eyes met again. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *  


Fran and Maxwell let themselves into the suite as quietly as possible, trying not to wake Niles and CC. Both of them breathed sighs of relief when they found the common area empty. Maxwell whispered, "They must have gone to bed."

"Yeah, just like we should be," Fran whispered back.

They crossed to Fran and CC's room as silently as they could and she carefully opened the door. She froze once it was open. Maxwell peered over her shoulder and drew in a surprised breath. CC wasn't alone in her bed. Niles was spooned against her back, one arm draped across her waist, his fingers twined with hers. Fran nudged Maxwell back and closed the door. He finally found his voice then: "That's just like the picture you took last spring!"

"Yeah, but their clothes were on them, not the floor!" she whispered back, steering him across the common area to the room he shared with Niles. Once that door was closed as well, she turned to him, gesturing wildly. "How long do you think _that's_ been going on?"

He frowned in puzzlement as he perched on the edge of his bed, not sure what she was asking. "What, them sleeping together?"

"No, them _bein'_ together!" Fran paced the room. "Pretty sure they haven't slept together before now except that time last spring."

Maxwell shrugged, having been pondering the question all semester. "Honestly? I think since sometime this summer."

"Really?" She stopped and turned to stare at him. "Why do you say that?"

He extended his hand to her and she took it, letting him pull her close. "Gut feeling mostly. I've known Niles all my life and CC since we were eleven. There was something different about the way they behaved towards each other from the day we moved into the suite."

"They were still throwing zingers and insults at each other," she reminded him, half-sitting on his knee. "How was that different?"

He kissed her cheek. "They were more playful and affectionate and they didn't object as strenuously to being thrown together as they have in the past. Believe me, I know the difference."

"I'll trust your word since you've known both o' them a lot longer than me." She leaned into him. "So why do you think they waited until tonight to sleep together?"

"Probably because they wanted to enjoy being a couple first, and then Niles got too absorbed in his classes to spend time with CC." He shrugged, kissing her cheek again. "They're both going to be in amazing moods tomorrow, I can guarantee it."

Fran laughed softly, nestling closer to him. "Guess you're right. At least _we_ won't have to go anywhere if we want some now."

"We'll all talk tomorrow, but for now, _we_ should get some sleep." He kissed her chastely.

She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him with more fervor. "Sleep is over-rated."

"I agree."

She smirked as she shifted enough to knock him off balance so he toppled back onto the bed. "Knew you'd see it my way."

* * *  


Niles woke slowly; confused for a moment when he realized he wasn't in the room he shared with Maxwell. Then he noticed the blonde head resting on his chest and everything from the night before rushed back to him, both good and bad. He kissed the top of her head, grateful that she'd forgiven him. CC stirred and shifted so she could look up at him with a lazy smile. "Mmm, mornin'."

"Hello, hello," he whispered back as she slowly stretched. She shifted up and kissed him, a slow, lazy kiss that was little more than the press of lips against lips. "Did you sleep well?"

Nodding, she folded her arms on his chest and propped her chin on her hands. "I slept marvelously well. You?"

"Very well, indeed." He idly stroked his hands up and down her back. "I could get used to this arrangement."

She arched into his touch, reminding him of a cat in that moment. "Hmm, me, too. We'll have to clear it with Max and Fran, though."

"Since it means they'll get to spend _their_ nights together, I doubt either of them will mind." He chuckled as he pondered their reactions.

Sighing deeply, she rested her cheek on her arms. "I'm feeling too lazy to get up yet. What time is it?"

"Too early to get up," he replied after glancing at the clock by the bed. He kissed the top of her head. "Go back to sleep if you like."

She hummed softly, making herself comfortable. Niles watched her sleep until he drifted off again as well. It seemed like the very next moment when a loud crash startled him awake and he instinctively tightened his arms around CC. He relaxed his grip at the sound of Fran's voice. "Sorry 'bout that, the drawer stuck."

"You're not the least bit sorry, Fran," CC replied, her voice still husky with sleep. "In fact, I bet you did that on purpose."

Their friend smirked at them. "You can't prove it."

Before either of them could reply, she left the room with her change of clothes. CC and Niles looked at each other. "Pretty sure it's safe to say Max and Fran know about us already."

"You're probably right, but I still have some apologies to make." He sighed softly, inwardly cringing at the way he'd treated his friends over the course of the semester.

"I'm pretty sure they'll forgive you." CC reluctantly got up and crossed to her dresser to pull out a change of clothes for herself.

Determinedly not staring at her nude form, he scooped up his jeans from the floor and stepped into them. "Oh, I'm sure, too, but I still need to say it."

"Well, that's not in doubt." Smiling, she helped him gather the rest of his clothes from the floor and kissed him softly. "I love you, baby."

He took her hand and squeezed it gently, returning the soft kiss. "Love you, too, dumpling."

When he reached the room he shared with Maxwell, he found his friend getting dressed. "Good morning, old man."

"Morning, Max. Did you and Fran have a nice time last night?" Niles tossed his dirty clothes in his hamper and dug through his dresser for clean clothes. 

"Always." His friend sounded amused and would likely begin teasing him any moment now. "How did your studying go last night? Get a lot accomplished?"

He took off his jeans and began putting on the clean clothes he'd chosen. "Um, yeah."

"Did CC help you at all? I'm pretty sure she's taken a couple of the classes already." Now Maxwell sounded like he was fighting back laughter.

Smirking as he tugged his shirt on over his head, Niles told him, "Yeah, she helped me study for my anatomy class."

"Wait a minute, you're not taking anatomy." The puzzled look on Maxwell's face gave way to a wry laugh when he caught sight of Niles' smirk. "I walked right into that one, didn't I?"

Laughing, Niles nodded. "Oh, yes."

Maxwell laughed with him and they left the room together, finding Fran on the couch, idly flipping through a magazine. She looked up with a smile, tossing the magazine aside to hop to her feet. "Hi, Sweetie."

"Good morning, Fran." Niles grinned at the looks he got from both of them for that remark.

Maxwell kissed her softly, murmuring, "Told you."

"I didn't disagree with you," she retorted, kissing him back.

Niles turned when he heard the bathroom door open. CC stood framed in the doorway, wearing jeans and a powder blue shirt, her feet bare. She was gorgeous. He gestured with one hand, silently asking how she wanted to handle this. Indecision flashed across her face for a moment before she nodded and stepped forward to take his hand, kissing his cheek. He shook his head slightly and kissed her properly, soft and sweet. Their friends were grinning when they turned to face them. CC reached out and swatted Maxwell's shoulder. "Shut up."

"I didn't say a word!" He looked offended, but the amusement didn't leave his face.

She shook her head, leading Niles over to the couch and sitting down with him. "You didn't have to."

"She's got you there, honey," Fran waited for Maxwell to sit down in one of the armchairs, and then perched on the arm of it.

Before the others could continue, Niles cleared his throat. "Before we go any further, I'd like to apologize to both of you for the way I've treated you this semester. It was wrong of me and there's no excuse for my behavior."

"Oh, Niles, we knew you were under a lot of stress because of your classes." Fran waved it off as if it was nothing.

He shook his head, determined. "That doesn't excuse the way I acted towards you two."

"If you really feel that you need to apologize, old man, we forgive you." Maxwell caught Fran's hand and gave it a squeeze.

She looked at him for a moment before nodding. "Yes, we forgive you."

"Thank you." He looked at CC when she squeezed his arm and she smiled at him as if to say 'I told you so!' He rolled his eyes at her and kissed her cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned, there is some ignorant homophobia in this chapter. No blatant namecalling or violence, but a certain character's attitude may rub some people the wrong way (it did me and I wrote the damn thing!).

"Maman! Aunt Helen!" While holding CC's hand, Niles waved to catch their attention. Following his example, CC waved as well.

Both women waved back, as did Noel, who walked alongside Iris. As soon as they were close enough, the two women engulfed Niles in a tight hug. CC and Noel shared a brief hug of their own that was almost more of a wrestling match. Then Iris and Helen were hugging CC while Noel shook Niles' hand. "Bonsoir, CC."

"Bonsoir, Iris, Helen." She returned the hugs awkwardly, still a little uncomfortable with physical affection.

Helen took CC's hand while Iris turned back to her son, slapping him with a resounding smack. He stared at her in shock. "Maman!"

"Don't you worry me like that again, ma joie," Iris told him, wagging a finger in his face. "If not for CC and Noel, we wouldn't have known if you were even still alive!"

"Je suis trés désolé, Maman." Even though he was most of a foot taller than his mother, Niles seemed to shrink into a little boy in the face of her anger. "I told you why and I'll do my best not to let it happen again."

CC stepped to his side, taking his hand in hers and giving it a squeeze. "I'll make sure he stays in touch next semester, Iris. Fran and Max will help."

"Bon." Iris smiled, looking satisfied as Helen took her arm and started for the baggage claim.

Niles released a relieved sigh, following them with CC at his side. Noel fell into step on her other side, musing, "It's amazing how our parents can make us feel small no matter how old we get."

"They remember us when we were small," CC retorted, looping her arm through her brother's after a moment's hesitation.

He glanced at her in surprise, and then smiled. Bringing CC's hand up to press a kiss to the back, Niles asked, "Are you sure _you_ were ever small?"

"Smaller than you." She took a moment to press her forehead against his, appreciating his zinger.

Noel gave an amused laugh. "No wonder she fell for you, Niles. You mock her as much as I do."

"Had to make her notice me _somehow_ ," he remarked lightly as they entered the baggage claim area, heading to the carousel for Iris, Helen, and Noel's flight.

She gave him a droll look. "You couldn't just compliment me?"

"We were _eleven_ ," his return look was sardonic. "What boy at that age would tell a girl he likes her? Especially a girl who was fawning all over another boy."

CC grimaced at the reminder. "Point taken."

"Which reminds me: you said you'd given up on Max by the time we started college." Niles sounded curious and CC hid another grimace. She knew what was coming. "Why? Did something in particular happen?"

She sighed deeply and glanced from Niles to Noel. "I overheard him talking with a couple of his other friends towards the end of our senior year. One of them, I don't even remember his name, said that Max had one of the 'most gorgeous girls' in the school hanging off him all the time. Why hadn't he dated me yet?"

"I'm not sure about the 'gorgeous girl' part," Noel remarked, his tone teasing.

CC ignored him, feeling a pang as she remembered Maxwell's response, almost whispering it, "Who, CC? She's just like a sister to me. I'd just as soon go out with Joyce."

"That must have hurt," Niles wrapped his arm around her shoulders, squeezing gently.

She leaned into him, grateful that he understood. "It did. I had no idea how to act after that. Max was still my friend, but now I _knew_ that he would never see me as more than that."

"His loss and my gain," Niles whispered, kissing her cheek.

They came to a stop beside Iris and Helen then and dropped the subject, much to CC's gratitude. She hadn't minded telling them, but it was still painful to think about, a year and a half later. Instead, she turned her attention to the other two women, asking how they enjoyed the flight and if they were looking forward to spending Christmas in New York. Helen answered first, "I am, but that's because I grew up in Chicago. This will be my first Christmas here."

"I'm looking forward to spending time avec ma joie et toi, CC, mais where will we be staying?" Iris asked the question, looking puzzled. "You told us not to book a hotel."

Smiling, she told them, "We'll all be spending it at Father's vacation home in upstate New York."

" _With_ Father?" Noel asked, a hint of uncertainty in his eyes.

CC shook her head, and then shrugged. "Je ne sais pas. You know Father, Noel. He's on a business trip, but he did say he'd try to be home for Christmas."

"For once." Noel sighed deeply.

Helen tapped CC on the shoulder. "Does he know we're coming?"

"I just told him I'd have some friends with me." She shrugged again. "He doesn't care about the particulars."

Iris frowned, looking concerned. "He _should_."

"It's the way he is, Iris." Noel looked resigned and CC caught his hand, giving it a squeeze.

The buzzer announced the arrival of the luggage just then and they busied themselves with collecting it. While Niles helped Iris and Helen, CC helped her brother, telling him in a low voice, "Father doesn't know that _you'll_ be there. If you want to stay in a hotel--"

"No, five years is long enough to run away." Noel gave her a determined look. "He'll just have to accept me the way I am."

She smiled and gave his arm a comforting squeeze. "Not _quite_ five, Noel."

"Close enough." He winked at her and straightened up.

Once they'd gathered all of the luggage, the five of them exited the terminal, finding a limo waiting at the curb. Helen stopped in shock and Iris remarked quietly, "Been a long time since I rode in a limo."

"Babcocks travel in style," CC told them, nodding to the driver, who helped load the luggage into the trunk alongside hers and Niles'. She shot a mischievous glance at Noel, "Well, most of them do."

Her brother laughed sarcastically as Niles helped Helen and Iris into the car. "Very funny, CC."

"I thought so." She blew him a kiss before ducking into the limo. Niles and Noel quickly followed suit. Leaning forward, CC told the driver. "Up to the vacation house, David."

"Yes, Miss Babcock." He pulled away from the curb and they were off.

* * *  


"Okay, Noel, your turn." CC nudged her brother several days later. The karaoke machine she'd ordered had finally arrived and she and Niles had spent part of the morning setting it up and loading songs, mostly showtunes. The rest of them had already performed, leaving Noel last. "I know just the song for you, too."

Reluctantly, he stood up and took his place in front of them, fidgeting with his glasses as he waited for CC to find the song and start it. When the title of the song flashed on the screen in front of him, he raised his eyebrows at his sister. "Really? This one?"

"Just sing," she all but ordered him, sitting back and leaning into Niles as the music began to play. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Iris sit up straight and shoot a glance at her. Helen looked puzzled, but a whisper from Iris had her eyes going wide.

Niles murmured in her ear, "Are you sure?"

"I know my brother, Niles. Shush."

The introduction finished and Noel began to sing, a little hesitantly, and then with growing confidence as the song progressed:

 _"I am what I am_  
I am my own special creation.  
So come take a look,  
Give me the hook or the ovation.  
It's my world that I want to take a little pride in,  
My world, and it's not a place I have to hide in.  
Life's not worth a damn,  
'Til you can say, "Hey world, I am what I am."  
I am what I am,  
I don't want praise, I don't want pity.  
I bang my own drum,  
Some think it's noise, I think it's pretty.  
And so what, if I love each feather and each spangle,  
Why not try to see things from a diff'rent angle?  
Your life is a sham 'til you can shout out loud  
I am what I am!  
I am what I am  
And what I am needs no excuses.  
I deal my own deck  
Sometimes the ace, sometimes the deuces.  
There's one life, and there's no return and no deposit;  
One life, so it's time to open up your closet.  
Life's not worth a damn 'til you can say,  
"Hey world, I am what I am!""*

Noel grinned broadly as he took an impromptu bow while they cheered for him. When he straightened up, however, all the blood seemed to drain from his face as he stared at something behind them. Her heart giving a foreboding lurch, CC sat up and turned to see Stewart Babcock standing in the doorway to the recreation room. She shot to her feet. "Father!"

"CC." His voice was flat as he walked further into the room. "I thought you said you were having _friends_ up for Christmas."

She felt Niles slip his hand into hers and tangled their fingers together. "I am, Father. This is my boyfriend, Niles, his mother, Iris, and Aunt Helen."

"A pleasure to meet you, Sir." Niles' voice was the most pleasant and polite CC could remember hearing it.

Her father ignored his extended hand, looking at Noel instead. "So you finally decided to give up Chicago and come back to New York?"

"No, Father." Noel set down the microphone and stepped forward. "I'm quite happy in Chicago. I just decided to visit for Christmas."

Stewart folded his arms across his chest, his expression stern. "I could still cut you off, you know. You wouldn't have a penny to your name."

"You mean a penny _from you_ ," Noel retorted, mirroring his father's pose, his eyes glittering behind his glasses. "I have a steady job and plans for my career."

CC held tight to Niles's hand as her father looked her brother over from head to toe. "You haven't given up being gay?"

Iris, Helen, and Niles all gasped at the question, but it didn't surprise CC in the least. She squeezed Niles's hand to reassure him. Noel shook his head slightly. "You still don't get it, Father. No one can _choose_ to be gay or straight. They simply _are_ gay or straight. In my case, I'm gay. In CC's case, she's straight."

"Maybe you just need to meet the right woman," Stewart looked thoughtful, rubbing his chin with one hand.

Iris looked ready to march over to him and slap him. Noel's sharp reply caught everyone by surprise: " _No_ , Father. I am who I am and nothing and no one is going to change that."

"What about children?" Now he sounded almost desperate. "Don't you want those?"

Noel gave a derisive snort. "As if _I'd_ be a good father, with _your_ example to follow."

"I don't know, Noel." CC idly rubbed her neck as she jumped into the conversation. "You know how _not_ to be a father."

Her father seemed to shoot daggers at her for that comment. CC merely raised her eyebrows at him, daring him to contradict her. She'd given up trying to earn his approval. Helen spoke up then, her voice firm. " _I_ happen to think Noel would be a wonderful father if it came about."

"How can he be a father if he insists on being gay?" Stewart glared at her.

She glared back and Iris defended her partner, her voice cold. "It's not something to we choose like a suit of clothes, Monsieur Babcock. It's simply how we are and horrible men like you make us feel unhappy and guilty for _being_ this way."

" _We_?" He looked from one woman to the other, surprised. "Are you implying that _you're_ gay?"

Iris stepped forward to stand beside Noel, not caring that both men towered over her. "The correct term is 'lesbian' and I'm implying _nothing_ , monsieur. I'm _saying_ that I am who I am, just Noel is who _he_ is. If you cannot accept him as he is, then you are no father."

"Who are you to say such things to me? Do you know who I am?" Stewart glowered down at her, clearly stung by her assertion.

Helen joined Iris, resting her hands on her shoulders. " _We_ are the women who had to talk your son out of killing himself. He was so ashamed of being gay because of _you_ that he wanted to die. You are the man who nearly killed his son because he couldn't accept him as he was and tried to change him and threatened to disown him when he couldn't. Your money and your name are worth nothing if you can drive your own son to suicide."

"Is this true?" The blood had drained from Stewart's face as Helen spoke and his eyes were wide when he looked back at Noel. "You almost killed yourself?"

CC's grip on Niles's hand was almost painfully tight as she waited for her brother's answer. She knew it, of course, but she wasn't sure if he would admit to it to their father. After a long, tense moment, Noel gave a jerky nod. "I did. Luckily, I met these two wonderful women before I went through with it and they helped me accept myself and see that there is no shame in being gay. I won't shout it from the rooftops, but I'm not going to hide it."

"I-- I--" All the anger had drained out of Stewart by now, replaced by anguish. His voice was a whisper when he finally managed to continue. "I nearly lost you?"

Another jerky nod from Noel, his expression unyielding. "Yes, Father."

Without a word, Stewart turned and walked out of the room. The others exchanged glances. Helen broke the silence. "Is that good or bad?"

"Good," CC told her, walking over to give Noel a hug. "Father's gone off to think it over. He just needs time."

"I've never been so scared in my life," he whispered to her, his hands shaking.

She shifted back to look him in the eye. "Aren't you glad you came now?"

"Yes." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Thanks, Cocoa."

CC made a face, but couldn't hold back a fond smile. "You're welcome, Nonno."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * _I Am What I Am_ from **La Cage Aux Folles**.
> 
> Stewart's attitude about Noel being gay is not mine. I wrote him that way in an effort to be more realistic. I apologize if he offended anyone, but that's the point.


	10. Chapter 10

"I confess, I'm jealous of Noel," Niles admitted to CC as they prepared for bed that evening.

She turned to him with her eyebrows raised, half of her make-up cleaned off. "Jealous? Why?"

"Because it's likely that he'll reconcile with your father." He turned to use his mouthwash.

As she finished cleaning her make-up and reached for her toothbrush and toothpaste, she told him, "Well, it's not exactly guaranteed, you know. We haven't seen Father again yet."

"But you and Noel said it was likely." He wiped his mouth with a towel, catching her nod out of the corner his eye. "That's better than my relationship with _my_ father."

Spitting out her mouthful of toothpaste, she remarked, "I've been wondering about him. You never mention him, but I'm pretty sure he hasn't died."

"I don't talk about him because he disowned me last year." He kept his voice steady, but the reminder still stung.

"What? Why?" CC stared at him in shock, her towel still in hand.

Niles sighed deeply. "He never approved of my desire to act. It wasn't a 'practical' career choice."

"As if _any_ career choice is practical these days," she muttered, wiping her mouth.

He nodded, gratified when she took his hand as they returned to the bedroom. "He wanted me to be a lawyer or accountant or some other job that have kept me cooped up in an office all day."

"That's not you at all." She shook her head as they climbed into bed.

He drew her into his arms, kissing her softly. "Exactly. I never told him which major I'd chosen and he was furious when he found out I'd been in _Much Ado_ last year. Even more so when he learned that Maman supported my decision to pursue acting."

"Of course he was." CC cuddled close to him, tucking her head under his chin. "That hardly seems to be reason enough to disown you."

Niles shook his head with a resigned sigh. "He's never been a reasonable man, especially since Maman divorced him after accepting that she's a lesbian. He never really got over the blow to his pride."

"That's why she was able to help Noel." Her voice was soft with revelation. "She'd been through it herself."

Smiling, he tightened his arms around her briefly, glad that she understood. "He'd have been happy to never see her again, but I refused to turn my back on her and he never forgave me for that. So he cut off my college allowance and shipped my things to Maman in Chicago."

She sat up to stare at him, blue eyes wide. " _That's_ why you took last spring off from school. You couldn't pay for it."

"Yes. Maman and Aunt Helen couldn't help, so I had to put my plans on hold." He wasn't sure what to think of the expression on her face.

He certainly didn't expect her to swat his shoulder! "Why didn't you ask me or Max to help? We'd have gladly paid for you."

"I have no doubt of that." Rubbing his shoulder, he hoped she would understand his reasoning. "However, I didn't want to be beholden to either of you for something like this. It'd be too easy for you to hold it over my head and possibly ruin our friendship. As much as he drives me crazy, I don't want to lose Max's friendship."

She prompted him when he fell silent, the warning glint in her eyes pleasing him to no end. "And _our_ friendship?"

"I _especially_ didn't want to risk ruining it by borrowing that much money from you." He cupped her cheek in one hand, his voice tender. "I love you."

"Love you more." Smiling, she leaned in and kissed him hungrily.

He responded with equal hunger, more than happy to drop that subject in favor of this one.

* * *  


CC found Noel alone in the solarium a few days later. He stood at the windows, watching the snow swirl by. A shot glass dangled from one hand and a bottle of Johnnie Walker perched on the sill before him. Quietly, she announced, "Hey."

"Hey." He didn't turn to face her, tossing back what little alcohol remained in his glass instead. "Wondered when you'd come looking for me."

She moved to a nearby window, leaning one shoulder against the tempered glass as she looked at him. "Better me than Iris or Helen at this point."

"I'm not so sure about that." He kept his gaze on the snow, but she could still tell that his usual smile was absent, as was the twinkle in his green eyes.

Folding her arms across her chest, she watched him pour himself another drink. "If you don't want me here, I can go get one of them."

"No, it's not that." He took a healthy swallow of his drink, gasping a little at the burn. "I just--" He sighed deeply and drank again.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You don't need to play a part with me anymore, Noel. I'm a grown woman now. If you need someone to confide in, I'll always be here for you."

"Thanks." He glanced at her with a faint smile before turning his attention back to the snow outside.

After a moment, she moved close enough to rest her head on his shoulder. "You're worried about what Father will say, aren't you?"

"Yes." He slipped an arm around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head. "We haven't seen him for several days, but he hasn't left on another business trip either."

Smiling with a confidence she didn't feel, CC lifted her head to kiss his cheek. "Relax. He'll come around. Just wait and see."

"This is new." Noel sounded amused. "You comforting me. It was usually the other way around."

She laughed, reaching up to squeeze his hand. "One of us has to be optimistic here and you're certainly not managing it right now."

"Would you in my place?" He turned to face her fully for the first time.

The tear tracks on his cheeks caught her by surprise. She'd no idea he was _this_ worried. Slowly, she shook her head. "No, I wouldn't."

As one, they turned back to the window, watching the snow fall in companionable silence.

* * *  


Christmas morning found the five of them gathered in front of the Christmas tree, opening gifts. Noel insisted on passing the gifts out, a Santa hat perched jauntily on his head. When the only presents left were the ones for Stewart, Noel pulled the hat off and idly combed his fingers through his disheveled hair. All of them turned to face the door when a familiar voice commented quietly: "There's one more gift for you to hand out, Noel."

"One more?" He glanced back at the tree, puzzled. "All that's left under there are your presents, Father."

Stewart, already impeccably dressed despite the early hour, crossed the room to extend a small gift-wrapped box to his son. "Merry Christmas, Noel."

"For me?" He wasn't sure what to make of this change in his father. When Stewart only nodded, Noel took the box and unwrapped it. Inside was a jeweler's box, one he hadn't seen in years. _Oh god..._ Carefully opening it, his heart thumped in his chest. "Grampa and Gramma's wedding rings? You're giving them to me?"

Another nod as Stewart visibly struggled to find his voice. Finally, he just caught Noel in a tight hug, his voice a harsh whisper in his ear: "I'm so sorry."

After a few moments of surprise, Noel awkwardly returned the hug, patting his father's back. Softly, he told him, "I just want you to be proud of me."

"I am, Noel. I just had to get my head out of my ass first." Chuckling, Stewart reluctantly stepped back, his hands on his son's shoulders. "I just wanted what I thought was best for you, but clearly that was wrong."

Wiping his eyes, Noel could only nod. "Yes, and I'm glad that you figured that out." He looked down at the rings, and then back up. "Thank you, Father."

"I'm so happy for you both." CC got up and wrapped an arm around each of them.

He returned his sister's hug gladly, whispering, "You were right."

"Of course I was," she whispered back, winking at him.

Stewart looked from one to the other. "What am I missing?"

"Nothing, Father." CC stretched up on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. "Come meet Niles."

As she drew their father over to the couch where Niles waited, looking a little nervous, Noel remained where he was, gazing down at the rings in his hand. He'd been promised them as a little boy, and then his father caught him with another boy and threatened to cut him off. Now, here they were in his hand. _There's something to be said for optimism..._

* * *  


"Take care, Maman." Niles hugged Iris tight over a week later.

She returned the hug just as tightly. "Toi, aussi, ma joie." He winced when she smacked his head. "Keep in touch this semester! Not just e-mails, either. _Call_ us!"

"I will, Maman." He rubbed his head ruefully.

Helen wrapped an arm around Iris' shoulders and squeezed lightly. "If nothing else, CC will make sure he does."

"C'est vrai." Iris conceded with a fond smile and a kiss for Helen.

Releasing her reluctantly, Helen hugged Niles and whispered, "Don't get too wrapped up in your work, Nini. Have fun, too."

"Yes, Aunt Helen." He laughed as he returned her hug.

As the two women moved on to say their goodbyes to CC, Noel extended his hand to Niles. "It was good to spend time with you again."

"Ditto." Niles grinned as he shook Noel's hand firmly. "I'm glad you and your father have reconciled with each other."

Noel glanced over at Stewart, who was currently receiving a stern lecture from Iris. "Me, too, Niles. I thought it'd be enough to have Iris and Helen, but knowing that my father cares for me is a _huge_ relief."

"I can relate to that all too well." Niles offered a wry smile, but didn't get a chance to explain further, because Iris, Helen, and Noel had to board the plane.

CC's hand slipped into his as they watched their loved ones disappear into the terminal. She addressed her comment to her father, "It was so nice of you to offer to let Noel, Iris, and Helen use your private jet, Father."

"It's the least I can do, given the circumstances," Stewart replied, looking truly regretful. Together, the three of them turned and left the airport. "I never got the chance to ask this before, but I'm _pretty_ sure you two weren't on the best of terms at boarding school. How did you end up dating each other?"

Niles and CC exchanged amused glances. It'd taken him longer to ask than Niles had thought, though she'd predicted it pretty well. Niles gestured for CC to answer the question. She mock-glared at him, and then turned to reply to her father. "A few things happened to help me realize that my feelings for Niles were not loathing and disgust."

"And I'd known for awhile that I love CC with all my heart, but it took me over a year to get up the courage to tell her as much," Niles added, tangling his fingers with hers.

Stewart eyed the two of them thoughtfully. "Well, all I've ever wanted for my children was for them to be happy and I can see that you make her very happy, Niles."

"That's all I want for her, sir." He meant every word, too. CC's happiness was paramount to him.

She smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Charmer."

"I'm glad we're agreed on that point. However," here, Stewart's expression turned serious and Niles could see his resemblance to his daughter even more clearly, "if you hurt my kitten, I will do everything in my power to ensure that your acting career never gets off the ground. You will get the worst parts in the shittiest theaters. Do I make myself clear?"

Niles swallowed hard. Noel at least had only threatened to kill him. Stewart's threat, on the other hand, would make him miserable for _years_. "As crystal, sir."

"Good." The serious expression disappeared, replaced by a warm, affable smile. "Who's ready for lunch?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stewart just needed to do some hard thinking. He'd never had a reason to confront some of what he'd been conditioned to think, but now he has and realized how stupid it was. I know not every situation turns out this well, but I like to think that the Stewart Babcock we saw on the show truly cares about his children (he just did a piss-poor job of showing it!) and I carried that over into this AU.


	11. Chapter 11

Making polite conversation with the guests who'd come to the opening night performance, CC still kept an eye out for Noel, Maxwell, Fran, and Helen. The first familiar face she saw, however, caught her completely by surprise. "Father?!"

"Hello, kitten." Stewart smiled and offered her a bouquet of flowers. "That was a wonderful performance. You died so beautifully."

She rolled her eyes as she accepted the bouquet and tilted her head so her father could kiss her cheek. "Thanks, I think."

"It's a compliment, I assure you." He chuckled, tugging lightly at the wig she wore. "I must say, I prefer you as a blonde."

Niles suddenly appeared at her side, slipping his arm around her waist. "I quite agree, sir. Brunette doesn't suit her at all."

"Hello, Niles. An excellent performance from you tonight." Stewart offered his hand to him.

He shook the offered hand, looking quite pleased. "Thank you, sir."

"Please, enough with the 'sir'." Smiling in the way that had made men fear for their lives, Stewart added, "You're dating my daughter. The least you can do is call me Mr. Babcock."

Niles slipped his arm around CC's waist once more. "Somehow, that's not very comforting."

"CC! Niles!" Fran engulfed the two of them in a single hug. "Oh, you two were just great!"

It took CC a moment to compose herself enough to hug Fran back. "Thanks, Fran."

"Thank you, Fran." Niles added as she stepped back.

Maxwell, never far from Fran these days, offered his hand to each of them. "An excellent performance from both of you."

After they'd thanked Maxwell and shook his hand, Stewart asked, "May I meet your friends, CC?"

"Of course, Father. I'd like you to meet Maxwell Sheffield and Fran Fine, his fiancée." She indicated each of them in turn. "Max, Fran, this is my father, Stewart Babcock."

Fran immediately offered her hand, smiling brightly. "It's nice to meetcha, Mr. Babcock."

"A pleasure to meet you, too, Miss Fine." Stewart glanced between her and Maxwell, and then over at CC. "I thought you said they were dating?"

Fran answered the question with a laugh. "Oh, Max proposed to me over Christmas break. It was really very romantic."

"We met briefly at graduation, sir," Maxwell added, his cheeks red. CC hid a smile. He'd always been rather reserved, which made for an interesting contrast with Fran, but they were good for each other.

Stewart nodded, smiling. "I remember now. Congratulations on your engagement, both of you."

"Who's engaged?" Noel asked the question from over CC's shoulder, startling both her and Niles.

Maxwell smiled sheepishly as Fran proudly extended her hand towards Noel so he could see the ring. "Me and Max. Nice to seeya again, Noel."

"Congratulations to you both." After examining the ring, he brushed a kiss across the back of her hand. Then he turned to his father, his expression wary. "Hello, Father."

CC breathed a sigh of relief when Stewart smiled at Noel, warm and welcoming, and extended his hand to him. "Hello, Noel."

"Did you enjoy the show?" Noel asked, visibly relaxing. "Niles and CC were just amazing, weren't they?"

She swatted his shoulder, heat crawling up her cheeks under her stage make-up. "Stop it."

"He's right, kitten," Stewart interjected, looking amused. "Everyone was quite good."

Niles took her hand and kissed the back. "They're right about you."

"And you," she told him, smiling fondly as she leaned over to kiss his cheek.

Helen worked her way through the crowd then, smiling brightly. "There you are, Nini!"

"Hi, Aunt Helen." He hugged her, making a face at CC over her shoulder. "Did you enjoy the show?"

She grinned as she stepped back. "Of course I did! My favorite part was CC's song."

"Are you sure it was my song you liked or the way I threw Niles around the stage while I sang it?" CC asked with a smirk

Helen laughed, hugging CC. "Both, to tell the truth."

"Of course she liked it best when I was being manhandled," Niles muttered, catching CC's hand with his even as he did.

"Niles, CC, hurry up!" One of the other actors called. "You'll miss the cast party!"

They exchanged glances then and CC spoke first, "I don't know about you, Niles, but I don't feel like going to the cast party tonight. Do you?"

"Not really." He shook his head, looking at the people gathered around them. "I'd rather go out with our family and friends. What do you say?"

She grinned and kissed his cheek. "I say that sounds perfect."

"So go change, you two." Fran made shooing motions.

Laughing, they promised they wouldn't be long and hurried upstairs to the dressing rooms. Niles stopped her on the landing, tugging her to him for a warm kiss. She raised an eyebrow when they finally paused to breathe. "Not that I'm complaining, but what's that for?"

"I love you, that's all." He slid his hands up and down her arms, making her shiver. "Do you _really_ not mind about the cast party?"

She leaned in and nipped sharply at his neck. "I suggested it, of _course_ I don't mind." She straightened up again, a thought occurring to her. "What about you?"

"Honestly? I could care less about the cast party."

"Then family and friends it is."

* * *  


"Noel!" He turned in time to catch CC in a tight hug, ruffling her hair. "Congratulations, grad!"

He laughed as he set her on her feet. "Thanks, CC. Hi, Niles."

"Hello, Noel." Taking Noel's hand, he tugged him close for a brief, brotherly hug. "My congratulations, too. I don't know that I would have the patience to get a master's degree."

Waving it off with a chuckle and a shrug, he just said, "I enjoyed learning so much that I thought I should just keep studying."

"Oh, come on, Noel, you know you just didn't want to settle down to a job yet," Rashid Khan elbowed him gently in the ribs.

He made a face, and then reluctantly nodded. "You have me there, Rash." He gestured to the other two, inwardly groaning at the speculative look in his sister's eyes. "I'd like you to meet my baby sister, CC, and her boyfriend, Niles. This is my best friend, Rashid Khan."

"A pleasure to meet you." CC extended her hand with all the grace and poise their mother had taught her.

Rashid shook her hand firmly. "A mutual pleasure, Miss Babcock."

"A pleasure all around, then." Niles grinned as he shook Rashid's hand in turn.

A blur of color arrived just then to pounce on Rashid. "Congrats, grad!"

"Hey, Taahi." Rashid laughed as he hugged the blur, which resolved into his own sister, Taahira. "Thanks. Where are Mother and Father?"

She made a face and tilted her head back the way she'd come. "Waiting back there."

"They would." Rashid sighed and turned to Noel with an apology in his dark eyes. "Sorry, Noel."

He nodded his understanding, clasping his friend's hand briefly. "It's not your fault."

"Excuse me." Nodding to CC and Niles, Rashid disappeared in the direction his sister had indicated.

Taahira looked expectantly at Noel. Laughing, he introduced her to CC and Niles. "This is Rashid's baby sister, Taahira. Taahi, this is _my_ baby sister, CC, and her boyfriend, Niles."

"Don't you hate being called the baby?" CC asked, offering her hand.

Laughing, Taahira nodded as she shook CC's hand. "Totally. It's so annoying."

"It's part of our job as big brothers," Noel protested as Niles shook Taahira's hand. "We have to embarrass you as much as we can."

The arrival of three others stopped further discussion. "Congratulations, Noel."

"Thanks, Father." He blinked back the burning in his eyes as he shook Stewart's hand.

Iris barely waited for Noel to release Stewart's hand before hugging him tight. "I'm so happy for you, Noel."

"We both are," Helen added, hugging him the next moment.

He nodded, finding his voice after a moment. "Thank you, Iris, Helen."

"More family, Noel?" Rashid sounded amused as he rejoined them, his parents in tow.

Clearing his throat, Noel indicated the others. "You remember Iris and Helen, I trust." His friend nodded. "This is my father, Stewart. Father, this is my best friend, Rashid Khan."

"It's nice to meet you, sir." Rashid offered his hand with a more polite smile.

Stewart shook his hand after a brief hesitation. "And to meet you, Mr. Khan."

"Manners, Rashid." His mother hinted none-too-gently.

Only Noel saw the exasperation on his friend's face and he hid a sympathetic smile. "Mother, Father, you know Noel, Iris, and Helen. The others are his sister, CC, her boyfriend, Niles, and Noel's father, Stewart. Everyone, my parents, Masoud and Azeeza."

"And I'm Rash's sister, Taahi," Taahira volunteered, shooting him a dark look.

He smiled innocently at her as the others exchanged polite greetings. Noel hid his amusement at their byplay. "Come, Taahira. Let's leave your brother to his celebration."

"Mother, you said I could join him!" Taahira's expression took on a stubbornness that seemed to be universal to all younger sisters.

Azeeza glanced at Noel, her expression disapproving. "Not if he's going to be with _Noel_."

"Mother!" Rashid looked shocked, but Noel wasn't surprised. Ever since his friend's parents had found out Noel was gay, they'd been decidedly cool towards him.

Masoud shook his head. "We can't stop you, Rash."

"You can't stop me, either," Taahira reminded them, wrapping her hands around her brother's arm. "I've been an adult for three years."

Rashid's parents exchanged glances, and then nodded. Masoud looked at his children. "Fine. Make sure she gets home safely, Rash."

"As if I would do anything less, Father." Rashid rolled his eyes.

Without further leave-taking, Masoud and Azeeza disappeared into the thinning crowd of graduates and families. Once they were gone, Taahira reached out and squeezed Noel's arm. "I'm sorry about them, Noel."

"It's hardly your fault, Taahi." He smiled at her gratefully.

CC hugged him tight. He caught a glimpse of his father's face and was touched by the shock and anger he saw there. Clearing his throat, Stewart asked, "So, what's the plan to celebrate?"

"I took the liberty of making reservations already," Noel replied as CC stepped back and slipped her arm through Niles's.

Stewart nodded, approval in his eyes. "Lead the way, then."

* * *  


"So, CC, right?" Taahira sat beside CC across from their brothers. At CC's nod, she asked, "Are you studying right now or working?"

She swallowed her bite of food before answering. "I'm studying. I did plan to become an actress, but I changed my mind."

"Oh? Why did you change it?" The other woman looked genuinely curious.

CC turned to smile fondly at Niles, who sat on her other side. "I realized it was only fun when I could act with Niles."

"Ah, not a driving passion, then." Taahira gave her a sage look belied by the twinkle in her brown eyes.

She nodded, a smile twitching at her mouth, liking this woman already. "No, not the same way it is for Niles."

"Well, art history is certainly a driving passion for Rash." Taahira nodded to her brother, who was deep in conversation with Noel. "He wouldn't have stuck with it if it wasn't."

"What do you mean?" CC frowned, not sure what Taahira was hinting at.

She sighed, taking a sip of her soda. "In India, there's a decided bias towards math and science over the humanities and our parents brought it with them when they emigrated to America. If Rash didn't love art history so much, he'd have caved to Mother and Father's pressure that he go into math or science or something like that."

"I quite understand the situation, Miss Khan," Niles replied, resting his chin on CC's shoulder. "My own father wanted me to become a business man, but I don't have the head for it."

Taahira smiled warmly at that, nodding enthusiastically. "I could care less what my parents think about me. _I_ picked religious studies more to piss them off, but I'm actually _enjoying_ it."

"Why would you want to piss your parents off?" He sounded puzzled by the mere idea.

CC reached up to stroke her fingers through his hair. "I know I try to piss _my_ mother off because nothing I say or do is ever good enough for her, so why bother?"

"Exactly." Taahira grinned and held up her hand for a high five, which CC gave her. "Mother and Father will _always_ find something to criticize about me, so why not _give_ it to them?"

She glanced across the table to Rashid and Noel, her heart aching at what she saw in her brother's eyes. "It also hurts less when they criticize you, because it doesn't matter so much."

"I think I understand." Niles kissed her cheek, understanding what she didn't say: that it was a way to protect her heart. "I hope, should I ever have children, that I'll be more like my mother."

CC turned to kiss him softly, gazing intently into his eyes. "I'm sure you will. You're far too wonderful a man to be otherwise."

"Oh, please, get a room, you two!" Noel called from across the table, green eyes twinkling with mirth.

She stuck her tongue out at him in an eminently mature fashion. "You're just jealous."

"Just sickened, that's all." He grinned at her.

Stewart, sitting next to his son, lightly smacked Noel on the back of the head. "Behave, Noel."

"Ow!" He made a show of rubbing his head, though CC was sure Stewart had barely tapped him. "Fine, fine, I'll be good."

Rashid rolled his eyes at that. "Yeah, the day you'll be good is the day hell freezes over."

"Hmm, I'm pretty sure my feet felt chilled earlier," Taahira interjected with a grin.

CC shook her head. "Nah, mine are nice and toasty warm."

As the others began tossing cheerful insults back and forth, CC fell silent, simply leaning into Niles's warmth. _I'm pretty sure Noel has a crush. I just don't know if it'll go anywhere. I need to talk to him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to swingandswirl on LJ for helping me come up with Rashid and his family. We both agreed that the best actor to 'play' Rashid is Sendhil Ramamurthy, who played Mohinder Suresh in Heroes. If anyone wants to know the meaning of the names, here they are:
> 
> Rashid: rightly guided, having the true Faith  
> Taahira: pure; chaste  
> Masoud: happy; lucky  
> Azeeza: esteemed; precious; cherished
> 
> My sense of irony knows no bounds. XD


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey, Nonno." After several days of Noel showing Stewart around Chicago and CC spending time with Niles before he had to go back to New York for summer school, she finally managed to get her brother alone as he idly played solitaire on his laptop.

He smiled distractedly, his eyes still focused on the computer screen. "Hey, Cocoa. What's up?"

"I have a question for you and I want a serious answer." She folded her arms across her chest, determined.

Noel raised an eyebrow at her, leaning back in his chair. "A _serious_ answer? That might be difficult to give you."

"Try _really_ hard." She rolled her eyes. He gestured for her to go ahead with her question. "Do you have a crush on Rashid?"

He stared at her for a long moment, clearly caught off guard. Clearing his throat, he returned his attention to his laptop. "Why do you ask?"

"It's a simple yes or no question." She shut the laptop and he barely managed to get his fingers out of the way in time.

Removing his glasses, he rubbed his eyes with the tips of his fingers. "Fine. Yes, I am, but nothing's going to come of it."

"Because of his parents?" She stiffened as she remembered how they'd said Noel's name as if it was a dirty word.

Putting his glasses back on, he gazed up at her with a mix of sad resignation. "That and I don't even know if he _likes_ guys at all. I've only known him to date women."

"Maybe he's hiding it." She thought about what Taahira had said about her brother always trying to please their parents.

Noel sighed softly. "It's enough for me that Rash doesn't care that I'm gay. I'd rather have his friendship than risk losing it."

"You're not following your own advice, you twit." CC swatted his arm, making him flinch. "Who was it that encouraged me to give Niles a chance even though I loathed him?"

Rubbing his arm ruefully, he reminded her, "It was also pretty clear that Niles was attracted to you. I don't have that reassurance from Rash."

"Well, you won't know if you don't take the chance." She gazed at him archly.

He mock-glared at her. "You've been talking to Niles, haven't you?"

"Every day. Why do you ask?"

"I told him almost the same exact thing."

"So take your own damn advice, you big idiot!"

* * *  


"Heya, Baby."

"You're a witch."

"Why do you say that?"

"You've bewitched me. It's been less than twenty-four hours and I already miss you horribly."

"It goes both ways, Buster. I miss you, too."

"How are we going to manage for the next two months?"

"Like this: lots of phone calls."

"Our phone bills are going to be astronomical."

"You're worth it, Mister."

"I _suppose_ you're worth it, too."

"Don't strain yourself or anything."

"Fine, I won't."

"Bastard."

"You love me anyway."

"Damn straight."

"How's Noel? Did you talk to him about whatever it was?"

"I did and I was right: he has a crush, but he's afraid to do anything because he doesn't know if his crush is even _attracted_ to guys."

"Poor guy. I wish I could do something to help."

"That makes two of us. I just want him to find someone that makes him as happy as you make me."

"You're going soft on me, Babcock."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting my brother to be happy."

"I know. I really want to kiss you right now."

"I hope we'd be doing more than kissing if we were together right now."

"Well, of course, but kissing is a good start."

"Nice recovery."

"Only for you, Dumpling."

"I love you, Niles."

"I love you, too, CC."

* * *  


"Niles!" CC nearly bowled him over when she entered the vacation house in New York. The sofa saved them from landing in an ignominious heap on the floor. Neither of them cared because they were too busy kissing each other feverishly. Two months with only phone calls and e-mails for contact was far too long.

He'd just slid his hands under her shirt and she was tugging at his belt when someone cleared their throat in the doorway. "Before you two get _too_ carried away, you might want to go somewhere a little more private."

"Hi, Noel." Niles smiled sheepishly as CC climbed to her feet, and then offered her hand to him.

Once he was on his feet, he shook Noel's hand. "Honestly, I don't blame either of you, but I _don't_ need to see my baby sister in such a compromising position."

"You made your point, _old_ man." She punched his shoulder and he flinched, rubbing the spot.

As CC started towing him out of the room, Niles tossed a wave over his shoulder. "I'll see you later, Noel."

"In a few days," Noel shot back, green eyes twinkling.

Twining their fingers together, CC corrected, "A week."

"Or two." He barely had time to recognize the bedroom she led him into before she pressed him back against the door and kissed him again, hard and hungry.

Niles was more than willing, but he yawned in the middle of the kiss. She arched an eyebrow at him. "Surely I'm not boring you?"

"Certainly not, but I haven't been sleeping well thanks to finals and looking forward to seeing you again." He tapped her nose with the tip of his finger.

Wrinkling her nose at him, she led him to the bed and gestured for him to sit. "That I understand quite well."

He watched her kneel at his feet with curiosity. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you get ready for a nap." She winked and removed his shoes and socks for him.

He laughed at the disgusted face she made when she smelled his shoes. "You don't _have_ to do that, you know."

"I want to." Standing up, she helped him out of his shirt and belt, leaving him in his undershirt and jeans. "Would you like some company?"

Niles gave her a flat look. "That's a stupid question."

"Fine, fine." CC laughed and stripped down to her camisole and panties.

It took some shifting around, but they eventually settled under the covers with her head pillowed on his shoulder, their legs tangled together. He released a deep sigh of contentment. "Missed you, my witch."

"Missed you more, bastard." She kissed his cheek and, with her scent in his nose and her weight in his arms, he quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *  


"Kitten!" Grinning, CC ran to greet her father with a hug, nearly poking his eye out with her mortarboard. "Congratulations, grad."

Wiping her eyes, she stepped back with a smile. "Thanks, Daddy."

"Where's Niles?" Stewart looked around curiously as she looped her arm through his.

She pointed in the direction she'd come from. "He got waylaid by Iris and Helen. Did you make the reservations I asked for?"

"I did. Don't worry, kitten." He kissed her cheek. "Everything's taken care of."

Smiling, she squeezed his arm. Some days, she still found it hard to believe that the absent father of her childhood had changed into the very present one of the last two and a half years. She liked it, of course, but it was still strange sometimes. "Cocoa!"

"Nonno!" CC laughed when Noel caught her up in a huge hug, almost squeezing the breath out of her. "I'm glad you made it!"

He set her on her feet with a mock glare. "My baby sister's graduating from college, of _course_ I'd make it!"

"How'd your trip to England go?" She looped her arms through Noel and Stewart's, continuing towards where she'd left Niles.

Noel grinned, his eyes bright with happiness. "It was wonderful."

"Did you get _any_ research done?" She smirked when Noel's cheeks turned red.

Stewart squeezed her hand where it rested on his forearm. "Stop teasing your brother."

"It's so much fun!" She grinned and patted Noel's arm.

Maxwell's familiar voice called out then, preventing further discussion. "There she is! She has Noel and her father with her, too."

"Vivacité!" Iris called, squeezing her way through the crowd. "Félicitations, ma chérie."

CC smiled and released Stewart and Noel's arms so she could hug Iris. "Merci, Mère Iris."

"Congrats, grad," Helen added, hugging CC the next moment.

She laughed as she returned the hug. "Thanks, Aunt Helen."

"Way to go, CC!" Fran barely waited for Helen to let go before hugging CC as well.

Used to Fran's exuberance by now, she returned the hug with a smile. "Thanks, Fran."

"Congratulations, CC." Maxwell offered his hand to her.

Amused, she took his hand and tugged him into a hug. "Congratulations to you, too, Max."

"Is that everyone?" Niles asked, offering his arm to CC, which she took gladly.

Someone crashed into them from behind, almost knocking them down. "Congrats, grads!"

"Thanks, Taahi." Niles helped CC straighten up, silently asking if she was all right.

She nodded and squeezed his hand, turning to smile reassuringly at Taahira, who looked contrite. "Thanks, Taahi."

"You have my congratulations as well, CC, Niles, Maxwell." Rashid stood behind his sister, next to Noel.

The three of them murmured their thanks and CC did a quick headcount. "It looks like everyone's here. Are we ready to go eat?"

"Hang on, we still have to get our diplomas," Niles reminded her, tugging lightly at her hand.

Making a face, she nodded. "That's right."

"We'll wait for you three, don't worry." Stewart smiled as Noel made shooing motions. "Can't exactly celebrate without the guests of honor, after all."

They set off for the classroom where staff was handing out the actual diplomas. Not surprisingly, Fran tagged along, her arm looped through Max's. She'd decided that college wasn't for her and had transferred to a cosmetology school instead, planning to get a job at her favorite salon once she was licensed: The Chatterbox. "How's your leg, CC?"

"It's been over a _year_ , Fran. It's _fine_." CC rolled her eyes, but she was secretly touched that Fran was so concerned about her.

Smiling wryly, Fran told her, "I can't help feeling guilty for it, since I was the one who suggested we go to Vale for winter break."

"It's _not_ your fault, Darling." Maxwell kissed her cheek. "CC just took a nasty spill. We all take that risk when we go out on the slopes."

CC smiled when Niles squeezed her hand. "It's not like I wanted for anything with Niles waiting on me hand and foot for the rest of the vacation."

"How could I do less?" He smiled fondly at her, kissing the back of her hand.

They reached the classroom then and took their places in the line.

* * *  


It took two limousines to transport the ten of them to the restaurant Stewart had booked for their graduation celebration. Niles would have been glad to host the party at the townhouse he and CC now shared, but Stewart had insisted. He suspected CC had something to do with that insistence. After a delicious dinner that Niles was certain his mother could easily match, their server wheeled in a gorgeous sheet cake with 'Congratulations, Grads!' in elegant multi-colored script. On the cart were several flavors of ice cream and small plates. Together, Niles, CC, and Maxwell cut the cake and served it with their guests' choice of ice cream. Once everyone was served, they resumed their seats with their own desserts. Niles stared at his place setting. Last he checked, there hadn't been a gift box at his place. He glanced at CC, who maintained an innocent expression for all of two seconds before smiling. "Well? Open it."

"Fine." He gave an exaggerated roll of his eyes, picking up the box to open it. His heartbeat sped up when he realized it contained a jewelry box. He opened it and gasped in surprise, looking at CC. "You didn't."

She nodded, looking nervous. "I did. Niles, I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with, but you've managed it, despite the sniping and snarking. Will you marry me?"

"Only if _you_ agree to marry _me_." He withdrew a jeweler's box from his pocket and offered it to her with a grin.

CC laughed when she opened it. The ring inside was a perfect match for the one she'd picked for _him_. "Why else would I ask?"

"For once, you beat me to the punch." It was the work of a moment for them to slip the rings on each other's fingers.

After a moment of admiring them, they leaned in to hug and kiss each other. They quickly lost themselves in the kiss until the clapping and cheering around them broke through their awareness. Niles's cheeks were warm as their guests swarmed around them, congratulating them and demanding to see their rings. He'd never thought CC would propose, but it fit their rather odd relationship perfectly once he thought about it. He thought he couldn't be happier than he was right now.

* * *  


Niles was wrong. _Today_ was the happiest day of his life. He was marrying the woman he loved with all of his friends and family to witness it. There was just one small fly in the ointment: _"Why do you wish to take your wife's name? Why not keep yours?"_

_"My father disowned me. I have no desire to keep his name."_

_"So just change your name to something else completely."_

_"Why bother when my wife's name is perfectly respectable?"_

_"It doesn't make sense!"_

_"It does to us and we're the ones who matter."_

He'd lost track of the number of times he'd had that conversation. Only the people closest to him really understood why he'd chosen to change his name to Babcock and that was all that mattered to him. The others could just remain puzzled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist the idea of CC proposing to Niles. Or him taking her name as his.


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas (regardless of the time of year when you read this)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of it! 35k words that managed to grow from what I thought was a 1k, MAYBE 1.5k idea. Heaven help me. Much love and thanks to giggle-fit on Tumblr for listening and encouraging me and to swingandswirl on LJ for helping me create an OMC that wasn't a stereotype. Most of all, thanks to umbralillium for not shooting me when I'd bring up my story YET AGAIN. I love you, sis!

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Seven-year-old Beatrice and five-year-old Benedick burst into Niles and CC's room and clambered onto the bed.

Mock-groaning in annoyance, Niles sat up first. "Do you know what happens when little girls and boys wake up their daddies too early?"

"Eeep!" Beatrice, blue eyes wide, started to scramble away from him. "No!"

Giving an evil laugh, he caught her easily and began tickling her mercilessly. "He becomes the Tickle Monster!"

"No, Daddy! No!" Beatrice's cries degenerated into helpless laughter.

CC, who'd been busy hugging and kissing Benedick, poked Niles in the ribs. "Trade you?"

"NO!" Benedick's howl of protest morphed into helpless laughter as the 'Tickle Monster' took his revenge on him, too.

Beatrice cuddled against her mother, her face still a little red. "Merry Christmas, Mommy."

"Merry Christmas, Bea." CC kissed the top of her head. She'd been terrified that she wouldn't turn out to be a good mother, but Niles insisted that it wouldn't happen, that she wasn't like her own mother at all and he'd been right. The moment the doctor placed her little girl in her arms, she felt such a swell of joy and love for her that she couldn't imagine leaving her behind while she went off on vacation after vacation.

Benedick's laughter trailed off as Niles hugged him close, ruffling his sandy brown hair fondly. "Are we ready to go see what Santa left under the tree for us?"

"YES!" Bursting with energy, their children scrambled from the bed and raced out of the room.

Alone for the moment, CC cupped Niles's cheek with her hand and kissed him softly. "Merry Christmas, Niles."

"Merry Christmas, CC." He kissed her back, lightly stroking her wrist.

Before they could take things further, there was a knock at their door. "Niles, CC, are you sure you want to leave those two unsupervised?"

"Why don't _you_ go supervise them, Noel?" CC retorted, even as she and Niles got up and pulled their robes on over their pajamas.

Noel had a smirk on his face that matched his sister's when she opened the door. "They're not _my_ children, though."

"Doesn't mean you can't supervise them." CC poked him in the stomach as she passed him to head downstairs.

Not surprisingly, she found Rashid seated on the couch, wearing a robe over his pajamas, as he watched Beatrice and Benedick poke at the gifts under the tree. He smiled at his sister-in-law when he saw her. "Merry Christmas, CC."

"Merry Christmas, Rash." She walked over and took his hand in both of hers, squeezing it. "Did my two little terrors wake you?"

He laughed softly, his smile fond and a little wistful as he looked at the two children. "Actually, no. Taahi's past due, so I haven't been sleeping well."

"Wouldn't a Christmas baby be lovely?" Niles asked, slipping his arms around CC's waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. With both of them barefoot, he was taller than her for once.

Noel settled down beside his husband, kissing his cheek. "Yes, but any baby would be lovely at this point."

"Joyeux Noël!" Iris declared from the kitchen doorway, holding a tray of steaming mugs.

Beatrice and Benedick abandoned the gifts in favor of hugging Iris. "Joyeux Noël, grand-maman!"

"Hold on, you two!" Helen laughed as she rescued the tray so Iris could all but smother Beatrice and Benedick with hugs and kisses.

Then she stood up and took the tray back so they could wish Helen a merry Christmas as well. She carried the tray over to the others, handing out mugs of coffee fixed just how everyone liked them. "You'll spoil us, Maman."

"Not possible, vivacité." Iris smiled warmly at her daughter-in-law.

Stewart appeared on the stairs then, already dressed in jeans and a Christmas sweater. "Merry Christmas, everyone!"

"Grandpa!" Beatrice and Benedick raced over to hug him, urging him to come over and see how many gifts Santa had brought while they were sleeping.

As he settled on the floor by the tree, the doorbell rang. CC squeezed Niles's hand and walked into the entryway to open the door. "Merry Christmas, Aunt CC!"

"Merry Christmas, Max, Fran, Eve, Jonah." CC laughed as eight-year-old Jonah and six-year-old Eve flung themselves at her, hugging her tight. She helped free them from their winter gear and told them, "Go on into the living room. Everyone else is there already."

Once they'd raced off, CC turned back to Maxwell and Fran, who'd been busy divesting themselves of their winter gear. "Merry Christmas, CC."

"Merry Christmas, Fran." She was grateful that Fran was as open to sharing Christmas with them as she was to sharing Hanukah.

Maxwell hugged CC as well and kissed her cheek. "Merry Christmas, CC. Any news about Taahi yet?"

CC shook her head. "Not yet, but she should give birth any day now."

"I can't imagine having a baby for someone else, " Fran observed, as quietly as she could. "I love Eve, Jonah, and Gracie so much."

CC smiled as she peered at the one-month-old baby, now ensconced in her father's arms. "She's adorable. Eve and Jonah aren't jealous at all?"

"Nah, they love her to bits," Fran smiled and lightly stroked Grace's hair back from her face.

Smiling, CC gestured towards the living room. "It's past time we went in. The kids are going to start tearing into the presents without us if we linger here too long."

Just as they started for the living room, the doorbell rang again. While Maxwell and Fran continued into the living room, CC answered the door. This time, Taahira waited on the other side of the door, looking as energetic as ever despite her pregnancy-swollen belly. "Merry Christmas, Sis!"

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Taahi." CC ushered her in out of the cold. "Are you sure you should be out and about right now?"

Taahira gave her a Look as CC helped her out of her winter gear. "And miss Christmas with you and the others? Not going to happen. If this baby comes, it'll come whether I'm at home by myself or here with the rest of my loved ones. I don't know about you, but I like the second option better."

"I'd prefer it, too." Laughing, CC walked with her into the living room. "Look who else has come!"

Not surprisingly, Rashid and Noel were the first to reach Taahira's side, quickly leading her over to the couch where they'd been canoodling while they waited. "Taahi, are you sure you should be out and about so close to giving birth?"

"Rash, stop being a worrywart." Despite her exasperated tone, she hugged her brother as tightly as she could.

Beatrice, hands on her hips, asked the room at large, "Can we start opening presents now?"

"Yes, Bea, we can start opening presents." Niles laughed and kissed her forehead.

As he joined CC on the loveseat, Beatrice turned to her grandfather, who now wore a Santa hat over his gray hair. "Okay, Grandpa."

"As you command, Princess." Stewart took her hand and kissed the back before turning to pass out presents.

* * *  


"Niles Babcock?" He looked up at the sound of his name, surprised to hear it. Taahira had gone into labor while they'd been waiting for dinner to cook. Maxwell and Fran had stayed to keep an eye on the kids and Iris to keep an eye on the food, while the rest of them rushed to the hospital.

He squeezed CC's hand and stood up to address the nurse. "I'm Niles Babcock. Is something wrong?"

"One of our patients would like to see you," he told Niles. "He heard you were here and requested that you visit."

Niles turned to look at his wife. She nodded encouragingly. "I'll let you know if there's news."

"All right." He leaned down and kissed her softly before turning back to the nurse. "Lead the way."

The nurse turned and led Niles down several different hallways before stopping outside a private room. "He's in here, Mr. Babcock."

"Thank you." A little cautiously, Niles knocked on the door and entered the room. "Hello?"

He stiffened when he saw who waited propped up in the bed, his skin pale and black hair liberally streaked with silver. "Hello, Niles."

"George." He stepped in far enough to close the door behind him. "The nurse said you wanted to see me?"

George lifted a thin hand and gestured weakly. "Could you come closer?"

"I'm fine right here." Niles clasped his hands behind his back. "What do you want?"

He gave a heavy sigh. "I wanted to make amends with you. I've had a lot of time to think while I've been stuck here."

"You disowned me when I was eighteen because you didn't approve of my choice of career." He practically snarled the words. "Now, fifteen years later, you want to make amends?"

"I'm _dying_ , Niles." For a moment, George looked like the man who'd intimidated Niles for most of his childhood. Then he groaned and leaned back against his pillows. "I've come to realize how stupid and selfish it was for me to send you packing simply because you insisted on following your dream. It's too late to make up for it, but I want you to know how proud I am that you've not only achieved your dream, but also found time to make a family with a good woman."

Niles remained silent for a long time, taking in how wasted and pale George looked now, a far cry from the tall, stocky man who'd insisted on having things _his_ way and no other. "Thank you. I can't imagine life without CC and our children."

"I wish I could meet them." George looked wistful now and Niles gripped his hands tighter. "Wish I could see your mother one last time."

His phone chimed then and he pulled it out of his pocket to read the message from his wife. _Taahi gave birth to a healthy boy. Rash and Noel are arguing about what to name him. Aunt Helen and Daddy went home to tell the others. Save me!_

As he chuckled at the text, the monitors hooked up to his father began beeping frantically. Nurses and doctors hurried into the room, giving and receiving commands. Pressed back against the wall to stay out of the way, Niles watched as they tried to save his father's life. In the end, it wasn't enough.

He filled out the paperwork as they handed it to them, not sure what to think or say or do. After providing his contact information, he returned to CC's side, gathering her to him for a tight hug. "Niles? Baby, what's wrong?"

"My father is dead," he told her, voice muffled.

"How--? Is that who the nurse took you to see?" she asked, combing her fingers through his hair.

Niles nodded, his eyes filling with tears. "If I hadn't been here, he'd have died alone. He didn't even have flowers or cards in his room."

"You _were_ here, Niles, and he _didn't_ die alone." CC kissed his cheek. "Besides, I thought he disowned you?"

He shrugged helplessly, still holding her tight. "Maybe not. We'll find out soon enough."

"I'll always be here. You won't die alone if _I_ have anything to say about it and not for a _long_ time yet, Mister." She poked his stomach firmly.

Niles caught her hand and squeezed it gently before leaning in to kiss her, soft and sweet, needing that reassurance as much as her words. "Thank you, witch."

"Anytime, bastard." She grinned as she rested her forehead against his.

Noel and Rashid arrived then, both of them grinning from ear to ear. "A healthy baby boy!"

"So CC told me," Niles replied, managing a smile as each of the men hugged him in turn. "Have you chosen a name yet?"

Still grinning, Noel told them, "We decided David Naadir Khan-Babcock would be a good compromise."

"Don't know why you didn't discuss names before he was born," CC muttered, only to receive a bright grin from her brother. "How's Taahi?"

Rashid answered the question, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "She's exhausted, but happy. Luckily, there weren't any complications."

"Are you going to tell your parents?" Niles didn't want to risk spoiling their happiness, but he couldn't help being curious.

Noel shrugged uncomfortably, glancing at Rashid. "They'll see the announcement in the paper."

"He's not going to lack for grandparents to spoil him rotten," CC assured them with a fond smile.

"Or aunts and uncles, either," Niles added, already looking forward to baby-sitting.

A nurse called their name and Rashid hurried over to talk to her. Glancing briefly back at his husband, Noel turned back to them. "What happened, Niles?"

"What makes you think something happened?" He stared at his brother-in-law in surprise. For all his cheerful mischief, Noel was a keen observer, especially when it came to the people he cared about.

Noel gave him a Look over the tops of his glasses. "I _know_ you two. Something happened to make you sad."

"I'll tell you later, I promise." Niles reached out and squeezed Noel's arm. "Just enjoy being a father for now."

Rashid returned then, looking curious. At the slight headshake from Noel, he didn't ask, simply telling them, "They're moving Taahi to a private room. Once she's settled, we can visit her."

"I'll let the others know," Niles volunteered. He needed to go home anyway and just take some time to sit.

CC kissed him, whispering, "Don't brood once you get home; spend time with Bea and Ben."

"Yes, dear." He kissed her back and headed out of the hospital.

* * *  


A week later found them all gathered at Niles and CC's home once again, this time to ring in the New Year. David was the center of attention, constantly passed from one person to the next. When Rashid and Noel weren't fussing over their son, they fussed over Taahira, ensuring that she was comfortable and feeling well. Beatrice and Benedick were fascinated by their cousin, staring at him with wide eyes whenever they had the chance. He smiled when CC slipped an arm around his waist. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." He lightly brushed the tip of his nose against hers.

She tightened her arm briefly around his waist. "What are you going to do about everything George left you?"

"I haven't decided yet." Niles sighed, resting his head on her shoulder. "Part of me would love to just turn it all down, but it's part of Bea and Ben's legacy, too."

CC sighed softly. "So put it all in trust for them. We're not exactly hurting for money."

"I know." He lifted his head and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

She gently turned her head towards his and kissed him properly. Taahira interrupted them before they could do more than press their lips together. "It's not midnight yet, you two!"

"We're married, Taahi, it's allowed," CC retorted with a laugh.

Smiling, Niles followed his wife over to join the others. The moment they sat down, Beatrice and Benedick piled into their laps, cuddling close. As he basked in the happiness and joy of his family, he mused that this was the best legacy he could leave his children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I provided the meanings of the names of Rashid's family, here are the others:
> 
> Naadir: dear, rare  
> David: beloved


End file.
